Always Be Mine
by Christal-R
Summary: Randy and Maria are now a happy couple. But when a certain diva makes her return to the ring, she has her eyes set on the legend killer....and plans to tear the couple apart. A Sequel to Unexpected Passion.
1. Spending Time Apart

**Always Be Mine **

**A/N: **Okay here it is! This is a sequel to Unexpected Passion! You know what that means…more Mandy goodness! You readers got what you wanted, lol. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please make your reviews. Happy reading!

**Synopsis:** Randy and Maria are now a happy couple. But when a certain diva makes her return to the ring, she has her eyes set on the legend killer...and aims to tear the couple apart…**A** **Sequel to Unexpected Passion.**

**Chapter 1: Spending Time Apart **

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap!"

The brunette woman whooped along with the crew members. Maria Kanellis had fun during the photo shoot at the beautiful sandy beach. But she was exhausted all the same and she longed to hear those three sweet words.

That's a wrap.

Maria got up and began dusting the sand off her legs. Then she dried herself off before wrapping her slender body around her purple towel fetched to her by a crew member along with a chilled bottle of water. Maria took the bottled water and thanked the woman.

"That was great Maria," said the photographer.

"Thanks Jay," Maria beamed. "I can't wait to see those pictures when they come out!"

"Oh you'll see them soon enough," said Jay, smiling broadly at her.

"Well thank you so much for your time in this photo shoot. It's been great working with you."

"And it's been a pleasure working with you. I hope we'll do more again soon."

"Yeah I hope so too. Take care."

Maria shook hands with the photographer. She waved to the crew members and thanked them for their time to make the photo shoot a successful one. Dusk was coming close so that was the time to head back to the hotel room. She drank some water while walking over to collect her beach bag. Maria twisted her hair to squeeze out the water dry before taking up her beach bag that was sitting under the coconut tree, the very spot where she had it. She then went to the beach house just to take a shower to wash the sand off her body before heading back to the hotel.

--

After a long day at the beach, Maria was back at last in her hotel room. She went into the bathroom hastily to take a bath and then blow dried her hair. After spending about an hour, Maria stepped out of the bathroom and went towards her bed. She turned her back facing the bed, stretched her arms across, closed her eyes and then let herself collapsed onto the bed.

"Yes….finally…time to relax…"

Maria had her eyes closed for a few moments and then her eyes were opened to see the ceiling above her. As she looked at the ceiling, she was in deep thought about something…or rather in deep thought about someone.

_I wonder what he's doing. _

She sat up at the edge of the bed and reached for her cell phone from the bedside table and opened the flip. Displaying on the screen before her was her cherished wallpaper of herself and her boyfriend beside her. Both had smiles on their faces. They looked so happy together.

And it just so happened that they were.

A smile formed on Maria's lips as she looked at the little picture and soon her attention turned to the keys as her thumb were pressing away the numbers of a particular caller in mind.

--

The crowd on television was cheering raucously during the third quarter of the basketball game. It had appeared to be an exciting match but there was no one watching it in the living room. Well there _was_ someone watching the game in the living room as a matter of fact, until he had fallen asleep just an hour ago.

The brunette man was lying on the couch sleeping soundly. Despite the noise coming from the television, it had appeared to be a peaceful place to sleep in….

That was until a ringing sound blared out of nowhere.

Randy twisted and turned while groaning softly when he heard the noise but then he finally opened his eyes only to get blinded a little by the light from the television. He sat up with his eyes scrunching slightly for the remote to tune down the volume before taking up his cell phone from the coffee table.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggily voice.

_Hey honey. _

"Hey babe," said Randy with a drowsy smile on his face, knowing that it was his girlfriend Maria on the other line. "I'm so happy you called. I miss you."

_I miss you too. Are you sleeping by the way? _

"I guess I was," said Randy with a slight chuckle. "I just woke up when you called."

_Am I disturbing you? _

"No not at all. I was in the middle of watching a basketball game actually and I probably missed about half of the match…" He turned to the television to see a player that just scored a two pointer. So far the score was 45-60.

"….and I was right."

He heard her laughing on the other line.

_Aw, you must be tired. _

Randy grinned as he wiped his puffy eyes a bit. "I am, yeah."

_Then go to bed mister. _

"Not without talking to you first," said Randy. He was now wide awake and sat up properly on the couch. "So how was the photo shoot?"

_It was fantastic. I had a blast! _

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

_So what did you do today? _

"Nothing much," said Randy. "All I did today was training, missing you, watching movies, visiting my parents…did I mention missing you?"

She grinned.

_Yes you did and I miss you too!_

Randy laughed. "I don't know if I can spend another day without you."

_Aw don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. _

"I know, I can't wait to see you," said Randy and smiled. "We have a lot to talk about when you get back."

_Oh yeah? _

"Yes. I would talk about it over the phone but I rather talk it over with you in person."

_That's fine with me. It's better up-close and personal. _

"Don't you know it," said Randy and made a smirk. Maria was giggling on the other line by his response in a seductive manner.

_Oh Randy, I'm so exhausted you have no idea. I've been walking up and down the beach for the whole day. _

"Well you've got some exercise. That's nothing to complain about."

_Very funny. _

Randy laughed. "Besides who said that photo shoots are all about making poses? There's gotta be some exercise somewhere around that right?"

_Uh huh sure. Just be lucky that you don't have to do that. Well most of the time anyway. _

Randy chuckled. "Right."

_Well I'm going to sleep now so I'll see you tomorrow. _

"Okay, I can't wait."

From the sound of her voice, he could tell that she was smiling throughout the whole conversation. Her voice was what he missed the most and his weekend had been so quiet without having her around.

_I love you Randy._

Randy smiled. "I love you too Maria. Sweet dreams."

_And same goes for you. Good night. _

"Good night."

Randy closed the flip of the phone and smiled to himself. He sighed happily knowing that his girlfriend would be back in St. Louis tomorrow. He couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

--

Maria couldn't stop giggling. She missed Randy so much. She had been away for the weekend and the thought of seeing her boyfriend the next day made her smile even more. She put her cell phone back on the bedside table and then lifted the covers for her body to slide under them. Maria reached for the lamp and turned it off before resting her head comfortably on the soft pillow. Soon she was sound asleep and that smile of hers hadn't faded away.


	2. The Return of the Long Legged Diva

**Thanks to Miss Jayy, mattitudeandrkofollower, xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, JClvr, rkolover09, Jorrieprincess, rory21, cena-ria-434, MariaCenaFan and MissPhilippinesSuperStar for the reviews. You guys rock! 11 reviews for the first chapter! Thank you lots! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2: The Return of the Long Legged Diva**

_Walking down the Frith Street_

_Dawn is creeping up on me_

_Some girls tears in a taxi_

_Five o'clock shadows drinking coffee_

The song 'Glorious' by Natalie Imbruglia was playing as Maria was driving from the airport to meet the busy traffic on a usual Monday morning. She was singing away to the song of one of her favorite artists. The brunette diva was apparently in a good mood and it seemed that it was going to stay that way. She had finally arrived to St. Louis, the city where the next live show would take place. And of course it was also the hometown of her beloved boyfriend.

She couldn't wait to see him and that was part of her reason for her good mood. Later on in the evening, Raw would be an exciting event just as it had always been.

_And it's glorious just to laugh like us  
And the world will turn, it'll never stop  
'Cause I've got nothing to hide  
And we've got nothing to lose, oh yeah_

_And it's glorious, and it's all I see  
On a day like this you know it's meant to be  
Now I've got nothing to find  
And I've got nothing to lose but you  
And it's glorious_

Her smile hadn't faded as she continued to sing away to the words. So far, it was such a glorious morning.

Soon she arrived to the house as she parked into the driveway. She got out and unloaded her suitcase from the trunk and carried it up to the door. Maria opened the door with the house key and went inside.

"Finally you're here!"

Maria giggled as she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room. Randy was on his down the staircase while Maria had a huge smile on her face as she put her suitcase down.

"Yes honey, I'm here!"

She ran towards him and Randy caught her in his arms and immediately spun her around before the two locked into a tender loving kiss.

"It's nice to have some time for ourselves," said Maria in a soft tone.

"Yep," said Randy with a smile. "Just you and me."

They exchanged their smiles to each other and shared another kiss. It had almost been three years since they were a couple. A relationship that was filled with fun and passion could tell you a lot and one thing for sure that there was never a dull moment between them.

"So what is it that you want to discuss with me?" Maria asked. She had remembered from the phone conversation the other night that Randy had mentioned that they would have a lot to discuss about when she got to his place.

"That's what I'm getting into now," said Randy. "Let's talk over here."

"Alright," said Maria.

Randy took Maria by the hand as he walked her over to the couch. They sat down and his hand was still holding hers. Soon he began to speak.

"Okay I've been having this idea for sometime now and I think it sounds great for the both of us. Hopefully, you'll feel the same as well."

"Okay…" Maria began. She began to feel anticipated yet curious about what his idea would be. "What is it?

Randy beamed. The idea of his sounded good and he hoped that Maria would agree with him.

"What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"

Her jaw dropped instantly by his question and almost made a squeal but then she was quick to control herself.

"Are you serious?" Maria asked, literally speechless by his question.

"Yes I am," said Randy. "I know you like that little apartment of yours but I think my idea will go well since we both work in the same roster. But this is not the real reason for my idea, although it is part of it. It's about us and it's about taking the next step to our relationship."

"So you really want me to move with you?" Maria asked.

"Yes I do," said Randy with a nod.

Maria nodded after realizing how serious he was.

"Wow," she managed to say and made a small laugh. "I didn't expect this at all."

"I know you didn't," Randy chuckled. "That look on your face says a lot. But we can make it happen, only if you want to."

Maria nodded again and her mind went deep into thought about moving in with Randy. She liked the apartment she stayed in. It was affordable and it was located right close to town. But now she had a decision to make as Randy looked at her as he waited for her response.

"Do you want more time to think this through?" Randy asked. "If you do, then it's not a problem-"

"No it's okay," Maria assured him. "I've come to a decision."

"Okay. So what do you think about the idea? Will you move in with me?"

The brunette diva looked at him with a blank expression as Randy waited for an answer.

Then a smile formed on her lips a second later.

"Of course!"

Randy laughed and then he wrapped his arms around her as they shared a hug. He had gotten his answer and he was happy by it.

"You make me so happy."

"Well, you make me happy too."

They looked at each other and smiled. What they had together was definitely special and it seemed that it wouldn't change anytime soon as the couple shared a kiss.

"There's so much to do and so much stuff to pack!" said Maria.

"I know," Randy grinned. "But we'll take it one step at a time. No rush."

"Yeah," said Maria as she rested her forehead gently onto his and closed her eyes. "I think I'll take a little rest. The airports have worn me out."

Randy chuckled. "Alright, let's get you upstairs."

They got up from the couch and Maria soon got hoisted into his arms in a bridal style as he carried up the stairs and into his room. He brought her to the bed as he put her down on the bed.

"Thank you," said Maria.

"You're welcome," said Randy and kissed her forehead. "I'll be in the living room so you can take your nap."

"No need for you to do that," said Maria, softly. "Stay here with me."

She moved further to one side of the bed and patted her hand into the empty space that she was giving to him. Randy made a smile and decided to join her since he was tired from the morning training anyway. He got into his bed and made comfortable. Maria cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest while he had his arm around her.

Randy sighed happily. "Now this is paradise."

Maria giggled. "Yeah, it sure is."

The brunette diva closed her eyes slowly as she went asleep soundly and the self-proclaimed legend killer joined in the slumber soon after. The room was quiet. They would be part of the live action in front of the hundreds of fans later on.

But for now, all they wanted to do was to be like this even if it was just for a couple of hours. There would probably be more of those little naps like this and of course soon enough they would call this place _their home_.

--

Her high heels echoed the concrete floor as the blonde diva made her way to the place she had intending on going. She had a huge smile on her face since she stepped foot into the arena. It had been two years since she was out of the ring to take to pursue an acting career. She had a great experience of working with the actors and directors while filming. But her great passion of all was to wrestle and she was so excited to be back in the ring again and to see all the smiles of the cheering fans around her.

When she got to the door and read the gold plate sign to make sure that she was going to the right place, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for a reply.

"Come in."

She opened the door and entered the spacious office of the Raw general manager, William Regal. He was sitting behind his desk in the middle of his writing but he stopped when he looked up to see who it was and put in pen down.

"Good morning Miss," said Regal as he stood up.

"Good morning William," said the blonde woman and smiled.

He held his hand to her and the woman shook it. "It's such a pleasure of having you back with us."

"Well I'm really excited about being back, believe me."

"I'm sure of it," said Regal and smiled. "Tonight is going to be the night that no one will ever forget. And you my dear are going to make it happen."

The blonde woman smiled back. Her return to the ring was planned out to be a surprise. So there was no one besides Regal who knew about it.

"So Miss Keibler, welcome back."

"Please, call me Stacy," the blonde woman as she smiled and made a wink at him.

Though it was just a couple hours to wait until the show would air, it didn't seemed to be that long for her. Soon the Raw superstars and the fans were about to witness the comeback of the long legged diva.

And her name was Stacy Keibler.


	3. Big Night in St Louis: Part 1

**Thanks to TorriexJohn, xAttitudex, JClvr, rkolover09, Jorrieprincess, MissBubblyJayy, MissPhilippinessSuperstar, rory21 and MariaCenaFan for the reviews. You guys rock! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had writer's block, lol. Anyways, happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – Big Night in St. Louis: Part 1**

Maria walked down the narrow corridor of the backstage area to be prepared for an interview that Monday evening. So far her day went well and from that smile on her face, anyone could tell that she was having a very happy mood. She had a good day, considering the fact that her boyfriend had asked her to move in with him. She thought it was a great idea and she was happy that their relationship had taken another step further.

Her smile grew bigger when she met him along the way. Randy stood there and folded her arms and gave her a mischievous smirk. Maria knew that he was bound to give her some trouble.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Now get out of my way."

"What's the password?"

"Open sesame?"

"Nope."

"Cheeseburger?"

He laughed. "You can do better than that."

"Well I have to guess don't I? You're the one who asked for a password."

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with a K."

"A password that starts with a K. Alrighty then. Is it a four letter word?"

"Yes."

"And does it have an 'I' in it?"

"Yes it does."

"And two 'S's?"

"Yes again," said Randy and made a smirk. "You're getting somewhere."

"I guess I am," said Maria and smirked back at him. "So am I supposed to give it to you?"

"Once you get the password then yeah."

Maria giggled and then crooked her index finger for him, beckoning him to come closer to her. Randy slowly took a step forward her and smiled down on her. He pushed a bang away from her face and tucked it under her ear. He stroked her cheek gently with his finger and then tilted his head to her….

"Gotta go now. Bye!" said Maria with a chuckle as she went past him. Randy rolled his eyes playfully at this.

"Access denied," he said as pulled her back in, only for their lips to connect. The kiss slowly grew to passion as the seconds went by as they stood in the middle of the corridor without a care in the world.

"Access approved," said Randy with a smirk.

Maria laughed and slapped him on the chest. "All of this trouble for one kiss? I'm gonna be late for the interview!"

"The show hasn't even started yet. And besides, you only have about half an hour."

"I like to be punctual, you know that!"

"I know you do. That's why I ask for a password in order for you to pass me."

"You're terrible!" Maria laughed. "But it's a good idea though. We should do it more often."

"Yeah we should."

The couple giggled and then they kissed once more.

The moment was soon broken when someone cleared his throat to get their attention. The couple turned to see Torrie, Mickie, Candice and Torrie's boyfriend John looking at them.

"Ladies," John began as he looked at the three girls beside him. "You have now been warned that the scene you just saw before you portrays the second version of the Edge and Lita makeout session," said John as he imitated the announcer on the television. "Viewer discretion is advised."

"Shut up John," Randy and Maria said in unison.

The group cackled into laughter. Then John cleared his throat for his voice to get back to 'normal' before he spoke.

"We hate to ruin your sweet little moment but Randy, you have a visitor."

"I do?" Randy asked.

"Yeah he's waiting for you in the locker room."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Sure," said Maria. Randy gave her a quick peck on the lips and then he left with John. Maria turned to her good friends who were smirking at her.

"What?"

"You know what," said Torrie. "You and your boyfriend just made out."

"It's just so cute it sickens me," said Mickie.

Maria rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever. Don't you guys have a match to prepare for?"

"Of course we do," said Candice. "And we're so ready to kick butt!"

"Good."

"Come on we'll walk you down," said Mickie. "Oh and I got some juicy stuff to share with you guys!"

"Oh interesting!" said Torrie.

"Sounds good," said Candice.

"I'm up to that!" said Maria and giggled.

The four friends linked arms and began to walk down together. Soon the corridor was filled with laughter as the girls indulged into the gossip that the short brunette diva brought up.

-----------

"So who's this visitor?" Randy asked as they got near to the locker room area.

"You'll find out soon enough," said John with a smile.

They got to the locker room and John pushed the door open. They met a man sitting on the bench and had a grin on his face just as they came in. Randy couldn't help but to smile as his jaw dropped with surprise at his presence.

"Dad! You came?"

"I sure did!" said Bob and stood up from the bench. "I wouldn't want to miss my son in action!

Randy laughed and then shared a big hug with his dad. "I didn't expect to see you here at all. You really surprised me!"

"Well I'm not the only one here. Your mom and your siblings are here too."

"No way!"

"Yes way," Bob said and chuckled. "They're out in the arena. So you know it's their first time here and they're very exciting about it."

"Wow this is great!" said Randy.

"Yep and they're very excited to see you in the ring."

"Yeah I'm sure of it," said John. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

"Thanks John," said Randy.

John nodded and made a smile at his father before he left the locker room. Randy turned back to his dad who was his influence and the reason why he was part of the wrestling business.

"So you're in a main event," said Bob. "Excited?"

"Yes definitely," said Randy. "It's been a long time coming."

"I saw Shawn earlier on. He told me he's been looking forward to the match."

"Yeah. So am I."

Bob gave his on a pat on the shoulder and smile. "You go out there and make your hometown proud."

Randy made a smirk with pure confidence. "That's what I'm intending to do, Dad. That's what I'm intending to do."

-----------------

Stacy stood behind the black curtains as Regal's theme song began to play on the speakers. He was about to announce her return in front of the thousands of fans and that thought gave her the butterflies in her stomach. But it was only natural for anyone, especially on a night like this.

"Oh this is going to be great!" Stacy squealed. "I can't wait to get out there."

Standing on the stage, William Regal had a smile as he held a microphone in his hand. He had a huge surprise for everyone and he was sure that they would like it.

"Good evening to one and all to the show," Regal began. "I have a very important announcement to make and what I'm about to say is going to say is going to change Raw forever."

Regal smiled at this. He was right. What he had to say is going to change Raw forever.

"Tonight you all are about to witness the return of a diva that had been out of the excitement for a year and now she's back and golly she looks as beautiful as ever. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome back to Miss Stacy Keibler!"

In an instant a new theme song blasted through the speakers and then a tall blonde woman came upon the stage with a big smile on her face. She had received a great ovation from the fans and blew them a kiss in appreciation of her warm welcome. It was such an amazing feeling she felt the minute she stepped upon the stage.

_It feels so good to be back. Welcome home Stacy! _

**A/N: I hope the chapter is okay. Not so happy about it though to be honest, lol. Please review. Thanks!**

**Next chapter: Stacy meets Maria for the first time…and one of divas isn't too happy about her return. Also Randy represents his hometown as he faces Shawn Michaels for the wwe championship.**


	4. Big Night in St Louis: Part 2

**Thanks to xAttitudex, Jorrieprincess, JClvr, rory21, TheLegendKiller28, TorriexJohn, Cena130 and techwiz for the reviews. You guys rock! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 – Big Night In St. Louis: Part 2**

"Oh my goodness! It's him! It's really him!"

The twenty year old brunette woman squealed happily when a certain entrance theme hit the speakers and a certain superstar appeared on top of the stage. From that huge smile on her face, it was obvious that she was his biggest fan.

"Mom! You see him? You see him??"

"Yes honey," said her mother and grinned at this.

"In case you haven't notice Latoya, we're sitting in the front row."

Latoya Orton simply rolled her eyes with annoyance at her younger brother's remark and turned back to have her eyes glued onto the superstar again and her smile came on her face once more. The ring announcer Lillian Garcia had just announced his name to make his presence felt as Cody Rhodes slapped a few hands of his fans while making his way down the steel ramp.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I got to see him, the real him, I mean instead of seeing him on TV every week! I totally have to give Dad a big kiss when he gets back, seriously."

"Please don't or you'll get us embarrassed," said Martin.

Latoya rolled her eyes again and her gray eyes were onto Cody as he was now standing in the ring and as he got into his position, as the bell sounded, to go one on one against Charlie Haas. The first match of the evening went off to a good start and the crowd was impressed by the 'old style' skills he had displayed under the influence of his father Dusty Rhodes. Then a few moments later, match ended and Cody stood on top as the victor.

"Yay! Go Cody!" said Latoya as they clapped for the winner of the match. She grinned and then the next thing she saw was Cody turning around and then just happened to look down her and then….

Latoya had her eyes widen with astonishment as she watched him get out of the ring and heading towards the backstage area.

_He winked at me. Aw he looks so cute when he did that!_

"That match was so awesome! Hey Martin, remind me to get an autograph from Cody when the show is over."

"Sure no problem," said Martin. "I'll make sure you forget."

His older sibling made a glare at him and he faked a smile for her in return. Her mother Edna rolled her eyes at this and uttered a word under her breath,

"Kids."

--

Randy's father had just left the locker room to go back to his seat out in the arena. He was in his best mood now that he knew that his family was out there to support him. He smiled at that thought of his match that was coming near. He couldn't wait to go out in the ring and to make this hometown proud.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see."

He remembered that voice so well. He hadn't heard it in two years.

_No way. It couldn't be._

Randy turned around and then his thoughts had been confirmed and it was surprised to see that he was right. A woman smiled at him but it wasn't just a woman.

"Stacy Keibler?"

"Oh so you do remember me?" she asked with a smirk.

Randy laughed. "Of course I do. Wow, I can't believe you're here tonight."

"Didn't you see my grand entrance?"

"No I didn't. I was talking to…wait a minute, grand entrance? You're coming back to Raw?"

"I'm already back silly!" said Stacy. She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you missed it."

"I'm sorry. There's a lot going on my mind right now. I just found out that my whole family is here tonight and I just had a talk with my dad."

Stacy grinned. "Oh that's great. I heard that you have a championship match tonight."

"Yeah I do," said Randy. "Tonight is gonna be crazy for sure."

"Yeah I bet!" said Stacy with a smile. "Well I wish you luck."

"Thanks. So how have you been?"

"I'm doing good. I'm just happy to be back for good this time."

"That's great, I'm happy to hear," said Randy. "So I guess a welcome back is in order."

"There should be one, yes," said Stacy with a smirk. Then they laughed and then they shared a brief hug.

"Well I'm off to find someone so I have to go. It's been good to see you again though."

"It's good to see you too Randy. Bye and good luck."

"Thanks. Bye Stacy."

He smiled at her and then turned to walk away. Stacy still had her eyes on him until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she sighed contentedly.

"Randy," she said softly to herself before she walked off through the corridor.

--

Maria was looking at the monitor as the second match was already in progress. She was cheering on for her three friends and clapped for Torrie when she had executed a perfect headscissors takedown on Victoria. The blonde Boise belle then planted a DDT on her and went for the cover which had to be short Melina gave a harsh stomp on her head to make the save.

The crowd went wild when Mickie came in and planted a Lou Thez Press on the mouthy diva before quickly laying the punches on her. Jillian went for Mickie's hair as to pull her off Melina but she didn't have time to do anything else when she had gotten the taste of a thunderous spear, courtesy of Candice Michelle.

"Go Candice!" Maria yelled. "Come on girls! Come on!"

The match was heating up and Victoria was going for the Widow's Peak on Torrie. The blonde Boise managed to wiggle out of the maneuver and then planted a neck breaker on the diva and got the three count for her team.

"Alright!" Maria whooped as Torrie scored a win for her team. The 'ladies in baby blue' joined hands and raised them in victory while flashing their smiles to the crowd. The ring broadcasters were showing the rewind of how the match ended when Maria heard a sound of the heels coming into the room.

"Hi there," said the blonde woman.

"Hello," said Maria. She took her attention from the screen and sat up from the couch. She had already seen the tall blonde earlier at the start of the show when Regal announced her official return. The brunette held out her hand.

"My name's Maria, it's nice to meet you Stacy."

"Nice meeting you too Maria," said Stacy as she took her hand and shook it firmly into a handshake. "Have you been working here for sometime now?"

"Actually I've been here for three years."

"Oh okay. So what could you tell me about the experience from then 'til now?"

"It has been an absolutely amazing experience for me," Maria said candidly. "I have a lot fun here. The people here are really cool and optimistic. Overall, I would say that being part of this industry is the greatest thing that has ever happen to me and I'm thankful that I'm here."

Stacy beamed. "Aw that's great, I'm glad."

"Yeah," said Maria with a nod. "So I'm guessing that tonight is your night when you made your official return."

"It certainly is!" said Stacy. "It feels great to be back here, you know? I took some time off to do other things but now I just want to come back here and be part of the action again!"

Maria giggled. "Cool."

"So tell me about yourself," said Stacy. "Is there any guy that has caught your eye by any chance?"

Maria blushed slightly by this. Of course there was someone and they had happened to fall for one other in just a short space of time. It was funny how she didn't like him when they first met and then her feelings towards him changed unexpectedly.

"Actually there's-"

But her sentence was cut short when raucous talking and laughter entered the room. Maria smirked when she saw the three women in baby blue with huge smiles on their faces. Then they had come to a stop when they met Maria with Stacy.

"Oh hey, sorry for interrupting," said Mickie. "Hey Stacy, long time no see!"

"Yeah welcome back!" said Candice.

"Thank you," said Stacy. "And yeah it's been a while. Oh my goodness. Torrie Wilson? Hey girl! It's been ages!"

The divas greeted her with smiles. All expect Torrie, who had a sour look on her face.

"So it has," said Torrie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I had no idea you're in Raw now. I thought you're still on Smackdown."

"Yeah well I switched brands since last year."

"How awesome!" said Stacy. "So this is going to be like the old times, huh?"

Torrie scoffed. "I'm sorry, what do you mean by _old times_?"

"Oh come on Tor," said Stacy with a 'how could you forget' look. "We would always hang out back in the days, remember?"

"How could I forget," said Torrie. "Oh I just remembered that I have to meet up with John about something. So excuse me."

"Oh wait Torrie, I just want to-"

It was already too late as Torrie stepped out of the locker room. Maria wondered what was up with Torrie by how she responded to Stacy and Candice and Mickie had the same thoughts on their minds.

"Do you think she's mad at me?"

"No of course not," said Maria. "Why would she?"

That was the same question she wanted to get answered. It had appeared that Torrie wasn't at all happy about Stacy's return. Maria began to wonder what could be the reason behind Torrie's odd behavior.

--

The main event had finally approached and it was going to be a special one to a certain superstar as he was going to represent his hometown with pride and honor. Randy came upon the stage and the ovation was so incredible, it was nothing like he had ever received from the shows he had been to. This was this hometown and he was about to make them proud. He went over to greet his family at the front row and his father stood up and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Go get him son!" he grinned.

"Good luck dear," his mother said and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek.

Martin stood up from his seat and leaned forward to Randy to whisper into this arm.

"Go kick his ass bro! And don't tell mom I said that."

Randy chuckled. "Your secret's safe with me."

His younger brother smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Then Latoya came over to Randy.

"Good luck," she said with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.

Randy went up the metal steps and entered the ring. He went over to the turnbuckles and made his usual trademark pose to the crowd. He was known as just the 'legend killer'. But for now, he was the hometown hero.

Soon the attention was turned to the wwe champion as he made his presence known to the crowd. He had many monikers throughout his illustrious career but the most famous nickname of all would probably be 'The Heartbreak Kid'.

Shawn Michaels was beloved and admired by all and most people would say that he truly inspired a lot of people through his ring work. He was very resilient and had proved that you could do many things if you have faith in yourself.

He got the crowd hyped up for the match before he turned to his opponent and smirked at him, which in return, Randy had his famous smirk on his own. The referee would take the championship belt from Shawn and held it up above his head for the thousands of people to see as it was to be to put on the line. The two competitors circled around the ring and with the bell sounded in the background, the match had officially begun.

The two superstars locked up and Shawn got Randy trapped in a headlock for a few moments and Randy used all the strength he had to get out of it. He was at a leverage advantage with an overhead wristlock but then Shawn used his quickness to bring the self proclaimed legend killer into a hammerlock, which Randy turned it into a reversal soon after.

The match was getting more and more exciting as the minutes went by. No superstar had gotten a pin as yet and this cause the fans to get more anticipated about who was going to come out on top at the end. The debate between the 'RKO' and 'HBK' chants had reached to a point where it was hard to tell which superstar got the most cheers since they began to drown the arena as the tension slowly starting to build up in the ring. The two superstars were bringing everything they had got regardless of the fatigue and the fans cheered on with appreciation.

Shawn went for the flying forearm and soon both men were down. While he was at a supine position, the 'Showstopper' brought his legs to his chest and pushed them upward and outward with full force and a kip up was made. He was back up on his feet and the whole of the arena roared with raucous cheers and the ambiance was extraordinary.

The wwe champion went up the top rope and performed a diving elbow drop onto the sternum of the third generation superstar. That vibe he felt was overwhelming and that urged him to keep on going. He was going for the big one and as the fans had predicted, he was going for the Sweet Chin Music when he proceeded to 'tune up the bands' as the announcers would call it, when he slowly began to make a number of stomps at the corner.

He felt the ring shaking slightly when a thud was made repeatedly. Randy knew what was to come of Shawn and he knew he had to use all of his strength to get back into position. He got up to his feet and as he turned around, at corner of his eye, he saw his leg was charging towards him….

Then Randy quickly grabbed it to block the attack and attempted for the RKO but Shawn pushed Randy away as to make him stumble back a few steps. Shawn didn't wait for him to recover as he was going for the superkick once more but then he was caught off guard as a dropkick was made and the champion fell to the mat, out cold for a moment.

Gasping for breath, Randy slowly got up from the mat and back onto his feet. Shawn rose up to his feet a few moments later, as resilient as he was, but was too late to do anything else as his head got drilled to the mat by the RKO. Randy went for the cover and the referee slapped the mat promptly and then…

There was an eruption as the raucous roars that sounded like thunder crackling in the dark sky and his eyes roamed around the arena in disbelief. It seemed so surreal to him but when he looked up at the referee holding something in his hand, his aqua blue eyes grew wider with the realization that he had finally did it. The moment he was given the wwe championship belt, his dream had finally come true.

"Here is your winner and the new wwe champion, Randy Orton!"

Randy stared at the prized possession that was now his. It belonged to him. After five years of hard work and dedication, it had paid off and a smile came on his face as he stood tall with his belt raised in the air. He went across a turnbuckle and stood there for a few moments, as to present himself as the new champion. He was going for the next turnbuckle when he faced his opponent once again. Shawn walked slowly up to him and said nothing. Randy looked at him and had remained quiet. The expression on his face was indistinctive and he couldn't tell what Shawn was planning to do next.

The former champion made a small smile and held out a hand to him.

"Congratulations…Champ!"

Randy smiled at him and took his hand and shook it. The fans cheered at the display of respect the superstars had shown to each other.

"Thank you Shawn."

Shawn gave him a pat on the shoulder and left Randy standing alone in the ring. Randy watched him walk back up the steel ramp. Shawn stopped on the stage and looked back at him with a smile before he disappeared into the backstage area. Randy looked around him and he couldn't help but to smile but what he had saw before him. The whole of his hometown was congratulating him for his victory and he was proud to fulfill his dream. He grinned at his family who were still clapping and whooping for him. Then at the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone coming towards the ring and as he turned to the steel ramp, his smile grew wider than before.

Maria came up the steel steps and entered the ring with a big smile in her face. It was clear that she was watching the whole match from backstage and had come down to give her congratulations.

"You did it!" she said as she brought him into a hug.

"Yeah I finally did it."

Maria looked up and felt her heart melting inside her when she saw a single teardrop running down from his eye.

"Aw, are you crying?"

Randy chuckled as he tried to keep the tears in although it seemed to be a very hard time to do and his voice was a bit hoarse too and judging from that tone of voice, he could burst at any second, and Maria thought it was cute to see him cry by this happy moment.

"Please excuse me. This has been a very emotional night for me."

"I could imagine," said Maria with a giggle. "Well you've made your dream come true."

"Yeah," said Randy with a sniff and chuckled. Then his voice turned softer. "And you helped me get to it."

"I did?" Maria asked. "How?"

"By being here by my side as I stand here, celebrating my victory as champion right here in my hometown. I couldn't ask for a bigger dream than this."

Maria giggled and then her green eyes pierced through his blue ones as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I can make your dream even better."

"Oh yeah?" Randy asked with a raised brow and teased her with a playful smirk.

"Oh yeah."

Maria pulled him in for a kiss as the crowd went wild by the greatest and if not, the sweetest moment ever to witness inside the squared circle. Randy had one arm around her waist while the other was raised high into the air with the wwe championship belt in hand.

**A/N: I hope the chapter is okay. I tried my best, lol. Anyways, please review lol. Thanks!**


	5. Maria's Bubbly Surprise

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 5 – Maria's Bubbly Surprise**

_She couldn't believe what she saw on the screen of the monitor. But her hazel eyes didn't deceive her for she had just seen the real truth. That same brunette woman she met earlier was now in the arms of the man that she had her eyes on the moment she met him once again._

"_I can't believe it. He's with her?"_

_The tall blonde was in disbelief by the scene. Stacy was no doubt happy that Randy won the wwe championship. But then she felt she had been hit by a lightning bolt after finding out just who Maria's boyfriend really was._

_After she found out that revelation, Stacy found it hard to swallow. She blinked a few times as if to make sure her imagination wasn't playing around in her head. But unfortunately, she was looking at the real thing, live and on television. Then a feeling overtook her body like wildfire. The feeling of jealously had finally erupted…_

"_That bitch…" she muttered under her breath as her eyes were still glaring at the brunette woman that Stacy felt that he didn't deserve. _

**----------**

It was about an hour since the show had ended and Maria began to dial the digits of a certain person she was calling. She placed her cell phone on her ear and then waited to get a response. In just about two rings, a deep voice answered the call and the brunette smiled instantly.

"Hey honey. Just calling in to see where you are now_."_

_I'm on my way out of the parking lot actually. Mickie told me that you're helping out Torrie in her photo shoot right now._

"Oh yeah and it looks like it's gonna take a while. You know how it is when they like to take them at the very last minute. Sorry I couldn't go with you."

_That's okay, I understand._

"I'll take a cab when I'm done here so I'll see you soon, well by the time I return, you'll be sleeping by then."

Randy laughed. _I could stay up for you._

"Forget it mister. You just had a tough match and now you need sleep. I can't be asked to argue!"

_Aw but I couldn't sleep without you in my arms._

"Okay you need to stop this before I go crazy!"

_Alright alright! I'll see you soon then. Take care._

"You too and safe driving. Bye."

Maria closed the flip of her phone and a smirk came on her face at the thought of her plan had gone smoothly so far. She made him think that she was still in the arena when she was in fact in his house the whole time since after the show. What she had planned was ready so now all she needed was just a certain special someone to turn up and be blown away by the surprise that would be in store for him.

Looking a champagne flute she was holding, she giggled to herself as she began to picture the perfect evening that she had planned for them.

"I'm hope you're prepared for this Randy because tonight we'll be living in a fantasy."

And with that plan in mind she took another flute from the kitchen counter and went up the stairs.

-----------------

Locking the door behind him, Randy breathed out a sigh of relief that he was finally home. He rested his bags onto the floor before plopping into his couch with a content smile on his face. Randy was never this happy and anyone could tell from the arena that it was the best night of his life. He sat on the couch for a while and let his mind replay that emotional moment he went through when he was announced as the wwe champion. He couldn't be happier.

Feeling lazy to take his bags to his room, Randy stood up and went up the stairs with the thought of taking a shower before going straight to bed. He covered his mouth when he made a small yawn as he was about to step into his bedroom.

But little did he expect the darkness of this room to be overpowered by the source of the soft little lights and by that display made Randy stop abruptly at the doorway the minute he pushed the door open.

_Candles_?

He was even more surprised to be hearing soft music from the stereo as well. He slowly made his way into the room and looked around to see candles being set around the room. Randy could only mouth a word 'wow' at the scene that was set before him. He didn't expect his room to be at a new atmosphere for the moment but he smiled all the same as he could only think of one person who had made it all happen.

"She set me up," Randy said with a soft chuckle as he realized that Maria was planning this the whole time. He couldn't believe it.

"Maria!" he called.

"Yes?" was his response.

"You're in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. You can come in."

Randy smirked and went towards the door of his personal bathroom. He opened the door and was greeted by the fruity scent….

And bubbles.

"Maria…" Randy began with a chuckle after being amazement by what his eyes were seeing at that precise moment. "You amaze me, you know that?"

The candles were set in the bathroom as well but the jacuzzi tub was filled with a large foam of bubbles and his girlfriend had happened to be sitting in the tub and was surrounded by them. Her brunette hair was up in a messy bun and a smirk appeared on her face the minute she saw his.

"I'm glad," said Maria with a wink before letting out a giggle. "I thought that I would surprise you."

"Well you certainly did just that," Randy said with a laugh. "And what have you got here? Champagne?"

"Oh yeah," said Maria with a giggle as she took up the two flutes filled with the bubbly golden liquid. "I also thought that you could use a bit of relaxation after that wild night you had tonight."

"I do need that actually," Randy said with a smirk.

Maria made a smirk in return. "Good. So do you want to come and relax here with me? Or do you want to listen to what I've got in your stereo?"

Randy raised his brow slightly at her before letting out a chuckle.

"I rather go with the first choice," he said as he started to unbutton his shirt. "That way I can spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Fair enough," said Maria with a giggle. She watched him taking a few steps towards the jacuzzi tub slowly and it wasn't long before his chiseled chest was revealed and his shirt had been tossed to the floor.

-------------------

Her reflection was looking back at her with that same sour look that she had drawn on her face at that moment. Stacy was in her hotel room staring out the window or perhaps was in deep thought about what she watched back in the arena. She hadn't forgotten about it nor she would be any time soon. Then a thought came to her mind that she wasn't going to like Maria one bit. Stacy knew him long before _she _did and Stacy liked Randy way before _she _came into the picture. Stacy had just made her official return to Raw and she was satisfied with that.

But to have one thing being taken away with her, she wasn't happy about it.

"She's not going to get away with it. Now that I'm back on Raw, I'll be damn sure of that. Enjoy your time with him while you can Maria because soon he'll be mine. All mine."

That was a promise she was sure that she could keep and with that being said, the reflection on the window was now portraying a smirk on the tall blonde's face.

-------------------

"Maria, this is absolutely perfect. It's simply pure relaxation. I'm glad you came up with the idea."

"Well I'm happy you like it."

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it."

Maria giggled softly and let out a deep happy sigh as she leant against his chest. Randy wrapped his arms around her as they sat there taking a warm bubble bath.

"We should have more of these."

"I totally agree," said Randy with a smile. "But once in a while though. Don't forget that we have a bill to mind."

"True," said Maria and then they laughed. As their laughter faded, the comfortable silence came between them and they were enjoying every second of it. They were drowning into the scent of strawberries and their bodies were soaking deeply in the soapsuds.

"You know I couldn't help but to think that we have so much going on between us," said Randy. "I mean right now we're taking a big step to our relationship."

"Yeah," Maria beamed. She was excited about moving to Randy's place and as she was thinking it over, she still was. "And soon I'll be calling this place home."

"Well you should get use to it now. It already is your home."

The brunette woman turned around to face him and looked deeply into his aqua blue eyes as they were gleaming to the candlelight. Maria thought it was such a cute sight to see but it wasn't just the candlelight that had his eyes lit. She could just stare into his eyes and from that moment, she knew that she would always be the number one in his heart. She smiled.

"And now we can call it our home."

Randy made a nod and smiled. "I love you."

Maria smiled softly and then leaned in towards Randy and soon their lips were about an inch away from being connected...

But then she pulled away from him quickly with a smirk on her face and brought her hands full of soapy lather and cupped them into his face as to make a beard for him.

"And I love you too…Santa!"

Randy made a playful roll of the eyes and grinned. "Come here!"

Maria laughed as Randy collided his chest to hers before wrapping his strong arms around her so as to bring her into a proper kiss as intended. Maria snaked her arms around his neck as their lips were still connected and at the same time, the kiss went deeper with passion. That night they were about to share would be filled with ecstasy.

They would be facing tougher challenges on a new day ahead of them but for now, it was about them.

As the little flames were still dancing on the tip of the candles, it was only a matter of time before they would be put out.

But their love was still burning forevermore.


	6. A Wet Catfight

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6 – A Wet Catfight**

An inter-gender pool match had been ensued in the hotel pool and the raucous laughter as the two teams were having fun. The two Raw superstars were holding the two women over their shoulders. Torrie and Candice had their hands entwined as they were trying to push each other down into the water while John and Jeff kicked each other's legs as the attempt to make one lose his balance.

Mickie was sitting on the pool chair laughing at them. The fun filled action was already in the process of recording as she was adjusting the zoom button of her camcorder to get a good view of the two teams battling in the pool. Neither team had been pushed into the pool and soon the blonde had been left screaming as Torrie fell into the water along with her boyfriend.

"And the winner of this match is Candice and Jeff!" Mickie grinned.

"Yay!" said Candice and kissed Jeff on top of his head and raised her arms high into the air.

"We rock dude!" Jeff exclaimed and then he and Candice whooped in unison.

"Oh shut up!" said John and laughed. Torrie emerged out of the water and laughed.

"That was fun," she said. "Let's go eat now. I'm starving!"

"Me too," said John. "Alright let's head out!"

They came out of the pool and went over to the table to get their towels and dried themselves off.

"So where shall we go?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm dying for a taco!" said Jeff.

"Now that sounds good," said Torrie and turned to John. "What do you think?"

"As long as there's food I'm eating," said John.

Torrie rolled her eyes playfully. "Well is everyone up to the option?"

"I am!" said Mickie.

"Me too!" said Candice. "I'm up for a spicy taco."

"Alright now that everyone has agreed then let's go!" said John.

The group was heading back inside the hotel back when Torrie stopped them.

"Oh I left my sunglasses on the chair. I'll go get them. You guys go on ahead."

"Okay," said John and lead the others to the elevator. Torrie went back to the pool chair where she had rested her sunglasses but they weren't there.

"That's weird," said Torrie. "I swear those sunglasses were right here."

The blonde Boise belle stooped down to look under the chair. There was nothing there either.

"Oh great," she muttered. "Don't tell me I'm that careless to lose them that easily. And to think that I just bought them today."

Torrie sighed and was about to check the next pool chair when a voice spoke up from behind.

"Looking for these?"

Torrie turned around to see a hand giving her the blue sunglasses.

"Oh there they are!" Torrie beamed and took them before standing up to her feet. "Thanks so--"

She stopped at her sentence when she had realized who the person was the moment she saw her face. Then a frown was made.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise," Torrie said with sarcasm. "It's Miss Keibler."

"Why hello again Torrie," said Stacy with a smile. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Well I'm not thrilled to see you."

"And why's that?" Stacy asked. She smirked. "Could it be that you're afraid?"

Torrie scoffed. "Afraid of what?"

Oh come on," said Stacy in a tone that said 'how could you not know?' She continued. "It's obvious that you're afraid that I'm going to take the spotlight away from you."

"Come again? Your return on Raw isn't going to threaten my career okay?"

"Is that so?" Stacy asked with a cold look on her face. "You better be afraid because ever since I got back here I have one goal in mind and that's to take everything back that you have stolen from me!"

"Oh here we go again!" Torrie scoffed. "I didn't take anything from you!"

"Yes you did!" Stacy snapped. "You've taken every opportunity that I ever wanted! Who gets the most covers on magazines? You. Who got the opportunity at the women's title? You. What's the name of that blonde haired bitch who got it all?"

Torrie forced a laugh before rolling her eyes and muttered, "I don't believe this."

"Yeah that's right. It's you Torrie Wilson. It's all about you! All I've ever done was being your shadow! That's my one regret and this time I'm going to make sure that it's not going to happen again!"

The two blondes exchanged glares. They used to be close friends back on Smackdown three years ago. But then Stacy became so jealous of Torrie's popularity that she had turned against her. Their friendship had been destroyed because of this and it had not been mended since.

"Excuse me?" Torrie scoffed in disbelief at the words she heard coming from the tall blonde. "For your information I didn't take everything from you. The only reason why I've gotten so much is because I worked my ass off day after day for them! When you want something that bad, you work for them and that's what I did. You on the other hand have done nothing but whining and bitching and that's exactly what you're doing now!"

The two blondes exchanged fiery glances at each other and silence overtook them. Then a smirked curled upward on Stacy's face while Torrie looked confused.

"You haven't changed one bit," said Stacy. "And I noticed that last night during your tag match. You're still that same self centered bitch. You always had been one on Smackdown and you definitely still are."

Torrie made a laugh. "Okay so are you done thinking of ways to insult me now? I'm going out and the last thing I want is for you to ruin my appetite. So if you'll excuse me…."

Torrie began to walk past her when suddenly Stacy grabbed her arm and spun her and she ended up facing her once more. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't prepared for what she was about to get from Stacy and then within a second she had gotten a taste of a hot slap across the face.

Stacy's smirk grew wider as Torrie looked back at her with shock while her hand was placed upon the part where she was feeling the sting.

But that could be Stacy's worse possible mistake she ever made and now she wasn't prepared for the Boise native's comeback. Stacy let out a scream when Torrie planted a powerful spear and that had created a thunderous splash in the pool.

--

Randy was drinking his chilled bottle of water after he had finished his workout in his personal gym. Now that he was the wwe champion, he had to stay in good shape and that was his goal that he was determined to accomplish.

"Lunch is ready," said Maria as she entered the room.

Randy beamed. "I'm coming."

Maria had her attention on the screen and she scoffed by what she was seeing. "Don't tell me you're watching this _again_!"

"I had to do something during my workout," Randy laughed. "What do you want me to do?"

Maria rolled her playfully and her green eyes were back to watch the screen where the brunette woman was climbing up on the top rope and then waited for the right time to execute her next move….

_Oh my god! Maria just did a crossbody! _

_Unbelievable!_

Maria laughed. "We have tons of DVD's but still you chose to watch this yet _again_. You chose that _same _DVD that contains the match that we've competed in last year. Doesn't it bore you at all?"

"Nope," Randy said simply and made a smirk. "It brings a lot of memories actually."

Maria made a smile and giggled. "Yeah it does."

Their eyes were back to watching the screen to see the part where referee lifted their hands in victory. Then they turned to each other and exchanged smiles. That mixed tag match had definitely brought them lots of memories and unforgettable ones at that. Randy turned off the television with the remote and paid his full attention on his girlfriend.

"So what did you cook today?" Randy asked as he snaked his arms around Maria's waist.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," said Maria.

"Sounds good," said Randy with a smile. "Let's go."

"Yeah before they get cold."

They chuckled and then a sweet kiss was shared between them and soon the couple left the gym together with smiles on their faces.

--

"I wonder what's taking Torrie," Mickie began to say while she was brushing her hair. "She should be here by now."

"I guess she must be on her way," said Candice.

Then all of a sudden, a scream came bursting of nowhere.

Mickie and Candice turned to look at each other with wonderment.

"What the hell was that?" Mickie asked.

"I have no idea," said Candice. They turned to look at the balcony. "It sounds like it's coming from the pool area."

The dark haired diva got up from her bed while Mickie quickly rested her hairbrush on the dresser and they rushed out to the balcony and looked down to see what was going on. They were shocked to witness a fight that had been ensued inside the pool.

"Oh my god it's Torrie!" Mickie exclaimed.

"And whose that other woman?" Candice questioned.

They tried to take a good look at the person from afar. Then after realizing who the blonde woman was, their eyes grew wider with shock.

"Stacy Keibler?" they questioned in unison. They couldn't believe it. But they were right.

--

The battle in the pool turned fierce and the two blondes were fighting tooth and nail. They couldn't care less if they had gotten wet. The only thing that was on their minds was to tear each other apart.

The fight hadn't gotten any further thanks to Torrie's boyfriend John and Jeff Hardy who had come at the right time. The two Raw superstars dived into the pool and soon they got the two divas secured in their arms.

"John let me go!" Torrie yelled as she squirmed to get out of his strong grip.

"This isn't over Torrie!" Stacy snapped. "Not by a long shot!"

Torrie huffed. "If that's how it's going to be, then bring it on because you've just picked the wrong girl to mess with!"

As the two divas shot glares at each other, there was without a doubt that they still hated each other and that wasn't going to change.


	7. A Night in the Club

**A/N: Thanks to Cena130, MariaCenaFan, JClvr, xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, Jorrieprincess and rory21 for the reviews. Thank you lots! Please keep them coming. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 7 – A Night in the Club**

With the curling iron in hand, Maria began to carefully curl up a thin strand of her brown hair so she could achieve the perfect curls. It took her ten minutes to get her hair done and after she was done, she unplugged it and rested up on the dresser. While she was making a final check, she saw the reflection of her boyfriend coming into the room. Maria made a smile when she saw his playful smirk.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," said Randy. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Or to put it this way, I'm loving what I see."

Maria giggled. "Good."

She titled her head against his chest and placed her hands over his as if to keep him there, holding her in his arms. As they looked into the mirror for a minute, not only did they saw their own reflections but the mirror had revealed a beautiful image of a happy couple with smiles on their faces.

"Picture perfect," Randy muttered.

"Uh huh," Maria said with a soft giggle. "Oh speaking of pictures, my camera needs batteries. You got any?

"Yeah I do. I was just about to tell that I replaced them for you actually."

"Aw you're so sweet, thank you."

"You're welcome," said Randy and kissed her on the temple.

Maria giggled softly. "I would have uploaded last night's pictures if my old batteries weren't too stubborn."

Randy chuckled. "Well you can upload them now before we go."

"Alright," said Maria with a smile. "But one thing you have to do first."

"And what's that?"

"To let go?"

Randy laughed. "But of course."

After releasing his girlfriend from a loving embrace, Maria turned around to face him before getting on her tip toes and giving him a kiss afterwards. Maria went to the table where her laptop was and took out her USB cord from the drawer and within a few minutes, she got the pictures uploaded and soon they were ready to view. Randy stood behind her to look at the pictures.

"This one is cute," said Maria as they were looking at the photo of her and Randy's family standing together standing inside the arena after Randy's match. Randy couldn't help but to smile at this.

"Yeah it is."

"So we went through all the pictures," said Maria. "Well almost…I have to see the last one."

Randy laughed. "I was just being random so you can delete it afterwards."

The new image on the laptop screen came up and it was displaying a brunette man sticking his tongue out in a playful yet silly manner.

"What the?" Maria began before bursting to laughter afterwards. "You're crazy!"

Randy laughed. "I know right? I was waiting for you to get ready and when I changed the batteries for you, I thought of playing around with the camera for a bit with just one picture. Like you said before, I was being crazy."

Maria chuckled and looked up at him. "But you looked so cute when you're silly."

"I'm glad you think so," said Randy. They laughed.

"Well now that I've uploaded them I can delete the old ones from the camera so I can take new ones!"

"Sounds good," said Randy. "Alright you're ready?"

"Yeah," said Maria with a giggle.

"Then let's go."

Maria went for her handbag at the dresser and put the camera in it. Soon the couple walked out of the room and out of the house.

--------------------

The club was busy by the time they arrived. The couple was holding hands so that they could pass through the crowd together.

"Crazy in here isn't it?" Randy asked with a laugh.

"I'll say!" Maria laughed.

The couple made their way through the energetic crowd with loud music blasting through the speakers as the song _Call the Shots_ by Girls Aloud was playing. While they were passing by, they met a familiar face of a young brunette woman about dancing with a black haired man who, surprisingly, had happened to be a Raw superstar. Maria and Randy exchanged looks at each other and then turned back to a couple dancing the night away.

"Latoya!" Randy exclaimed with a grin.

The woman turned around and then quickly made a grin in return when she found out who the caller was.

"Hey!" said Latoya as she gave her brother a hug and then gave Maria a hug as well. "Wow we've met once again, how about that?"

Maria laughed. "I know. We didn't expect to see you here either."

"With a date I presume?" Randy asked with a raised brow.

"You betcha," said the man behind her and made a smile to the couple. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cody," said Maria with a smile. "Looks like the two of you were really having fun!"

Cody laughed. "Oh yeah. So far we're having a blast!"

"Good to hear," said Randy. "Just watch out for me 'cause I'll be watching you like a hawk. Got that?"

Latoya gave her brother a glare and folded her arms. "Randy…"

"Just kidding!"

The group of four cackled into laughter and Maria began to him on the shoulder with her handbag.

"Randy she's old to make her own choices you know."

"Yeah," Latoya agreed and made a roll of the eyes. "I don't need you as my security guard anymore."

Randy chuckled. "Well I'm just doing what a big brother does best and that's to look out for his little sister."

"You're so sweet yet evil," said Latoya and faked a smile for him. Cody laughed.

"Hey don't worry about it I understand where he's coming from since I have a little sister at home myself. But to make things clear, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. She's good with me."

"That's what I want to hear," said Randy. "If I find out anything bad at all from my sis, you have me to deal with."

"I'll take that notice in mind."

"Very good," said Randy with a smirk. "Alright Toya, you're free to go have fun without having to worry about me."

"Oh hoorah for that," said Latoya and made a roll of the eyes. "So where are you guys off to now?"

"We're going to look for John, Jeff and the girls," said Maria.

"Oh okay. I think we saw them earlier, right Cody?"

"Yeah we did saw them actually," said Cody. "So you should be able to find them."

"If we don't end up being lost in the process," said Randy with a roll of the eyes.

They laughed.

"Right then," Randy continued and gave his sister a knowing look. "Well since we're leaving in the morning so…can I get a hug?"

Latoya made a roll of the eyes in a playful manner but she hugged her brother anyway.

"Okay here's your hug. Now let me be!"

"Alright I'm going," said Randy with a chuckle. "Have fun you two!"

"Bye and take care," said Maria as she hugged Latoya.

"Same goes for you guys. Bye!" said Latoya.

The couple said bye to Cody as well and soon they were back to searching for their friends.

-------------

Stacy stuck a maraschino cherry onto a toothpick before placing it in her mouth. She chewed it up slowly before dropping a toothpick in her now empty glass.

"How was the fruit punch Miss?"

She looked up and smiled at the bartender and pushed the glass toward him with her finger. "It was lovely. Thank you."

The bartender took the glass from her and soon turned his attention to another customer. The tall blonde had a lot on her mind especially that fight she had with Torrie back at the hotel pool. The more she was thinking about it, the more her anger was building up in her body.

One thing for sure was that she was going to take back what Torrie stole from her and she would do whatever it took to get what she thought she deserved.

"Hey Stacy!"

She looked over at her shoulder and then sifted her body around to take a proper look behind her. As she had done this, she wasn't at all happy to see the caller. But then it had all changed when she made a smirk.

So it had appeared that Maria didn't come to the club alone. She had someone with her….and they were coming toward her.

Stacy took her handbag and stood up from her stool as they met her.

"Hi Maria," Stacy began, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Then her brown eyes were soon locked to the blue ones, belonging to the man who was standing close to her. "Randy."

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh I'm just chillin out. How about you?"

"Well Maria and I are suppose to be chillin out but I think we're kinda lost."

Stacy laughed. "How come?"

"We're looking for Candice, Mickie, John and Torrie."

_Torrie…_Stacy loathed that name so much….

"You haven't seen them by any chance have you?"

Stacy quickly snapped herself out of it before she could answer Maria's question.

"No I haven't sorry."

"Okay," said Randy. "Well we'll just kee--"

"Hey guys! We've been calling you two the whole time!"

They turned to the man with a grin on his face. It was John.

Randy laughed. "Well obviously we didn't hear you because of the music and the crowd!"

Maria reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone that was ringing and vibrating in her hand. She checked her caller ID and laughed.

"That was Mickie," she confirmed.

"Yeah she said she was going to call you," said John with a laugh. "But anyway I got you so let's head up." He then made a glance at Stacy and then looked as if he was surprised to see her. "Oh hi. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," said Stacy with a beam. "Well I better go now."

"Do you want to come and join us?" Maria asked.

Stacy thought for a moment and then shook her head afterwards. "No it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked. "We won't mind, right John?"

"I--"

"No really I'm sure," Stacy cut in before John could make his answer. "I wasn't intending on taking here for long anyway."

"Oh okay," said Maria. "Well we'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah of course. You go and have fun. See you tomorrow." 

"Alright bye."

"Good night Stace," said Randy.

Stacy giggled as she smiled at Randy. "'Night."

She turned away from them and disappeared into the jammed crowd. She would have stayed but when a certain blonde had happened to be in the same building, the last thing she wanted was for Torrie to make her look bad. It was a good thing she had her fruit punch though or otherwise she would have puked at the mention of _her _name.

When she got out the crowded building at last, she sighed in a dreamily manner.

"Stace," she began to say as she went over to the spot where her car was parked into. "It's been a long since I heard that."

With that smirk on her face, she was sure that she would be with Randy soon. All she had to do was to make a scheme to tear the couple apart so she could Randy to herself.

"Oh Randy I don't know what you see in her but I got a lot to give to you. I know we'll be together in the end just like how it was meant to be. As for your girlfriend, well…once you're with me, you don't have to worry about that. Soon enough, you'll forget her name…."

---------------

"John?"

It was obvious that he had his eyes focusing onto something or he wouldn't have been looking back for the longest while. John was back into reality though as he turned to look at Randy.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You seemed out of it for a second. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just….curious that's all."

"Curious about what?" Maria pressed.

"Let's just say I'm trying to find out why Torrie wasn't in her cheery mood right now."

"Torrie? Why? What happened to her?"

"Well you see that girl you just talked to just now? Torrie got herself into a fight with her."

"What?" they said in unison. John could only nod to confirm the statement that was now revealed.

"When?" Maria asked.

"This afternoon. _In_ the hotel pool to be exact. Jeff and I came just in time to break it up. It went pretty ugly."

"Oh wow," said Randy. "I'm glad you guys got there when you did."

"Yeah me too," said John.

"So what was the fight about?"

As Randy asked John this, Maria began to think about last night when Torrie was acting strange for no reason but that was when Stacy was around. Could it be that Torrie had an issue with her in the past?

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. Mickie and Candice tried to get her talking but she won't say a word. She refuses to talk about it so I think we should drop this topic for now, alright?"

"Okay," said Randy while Maria nodded.

"Cool," said John. "Come on the others are waiting for us."

The couple gave a quick look at each other in wonderment. They could only shrug before catching up to John as he was leading the way.

**Next Chapter****: At the airport, Maria starts to question Torrie about her past with Stacy. Meanwhile, Stacy starts to dream about Randy. As the time for boarding approaches…will she get her chance to sit next to him on the plane?**


	8. Betrayal and Fantasies

**A/N: Thanks to Jorrieprincess, xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, MariaCenaFan, rory21, Cena130 and StartingLine722 for the reviews. Thank you all! Here's the next chapter. Just to let you know that there will be flashback set to Backlash 2003. Luckily I have it on DVD to give me the inspiration :P lol. Yes Stacy and Torrie were in that PPV actually and I thought it would be a cool idea to set a scene from there. Anyways, enough blabbing. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 8 – Betrayal and Fantasies**

It was six in the morning when the Raw superstars were waiting for their flight to arrive. Randy and Maria were sitting next to each other, hand in hand. Maria was resting her head on his shoulder while Randy was stroking her silky brown hair.

"I love you," said Maria.

Randy smiled and kissed her forehead before replying with, "I love you too."

"I love you more."

Randy chuckled. "I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"Well I love you more times infinity."

Maria leant up her head to face him. "Says who?"

"Says the one who loves you times infinity," said Randy with a smirk.

"Oh really?" said Maria with a smirk to match his.

"Oh yes really."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"How about telling each other that you love each other equally?"

Maria and Randy turned to look at Mickie. They exchanged looks to each other for a minute before turning back to her once more.

"That doesn't sound right," the couple said in unison.

"Excuse me?" Mickie as she gave him a questioning look. Candice laughed.

"Well it doesn't," said Randy. "It sounds….un-romantic. If that's a word."

"Exactly," said Maria with a giggle. "We just like the 'love you more' part better."

"Whatever," said Mickie with a playful roll of the eyes. "Next time I won't get myself involved."

"Sounds fine by me," said Randy. Maria laughed.

"Alright I think we should go to get breakfast now," said John. "If anyone wants anything besides McDonalds, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

"You know what? I think I'll come with you guys and look around," said Candice as she stood up from her seat.

"Me too," said Mickie. She got up and placed her book down on her seat.

Randy turned to his girlfriend. "You want a vanilla coffee and a cinnamon roll?"

"I'll have a coffee but why buy a cinnamon roll when we already ate something back at home?"

"So you can have it as a snack later on during the flight," said Randy with a smirk.

"Oh I love you eternally!" 

Randy laughed. "I still won though. Infinity rules."

"No way," said Maria and made a pout for him.

"Yes way."

"No way!" 

"Oh yes way times infinity." Randy smirked. "See? It still rules."

John and Candice laughed while Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Romeo, let's go," said Mickie as she dragged him away. "Juliet will be here when we get back alright?"

"Alright," said Randy and turned to Maria. "I'll be back for you, my love."

Maria made a giggle and blew a kiss to Randy and while he was being pulled away by Mickie, he pretended to catch it with his free hand and made a wink at her. Maria laughed and waved to him. She watched until the group disappeared from her sight. Her smile hadn't stay on her face for long as it slowly faded away the minute she saw Torrie sitting alone and seemed to be lost in her own world.

On the night of Raw two days ago, Torrie was acting strangely. Then last night at the club, she acted as if nothing went wrong…just being cheerful and happy.

But now?

She was quiet and sitting on her own. Maria remembered when John said that she had a fight with Stacy.

Then the name came back to her again. Stacy.

From the expression that Torrie gave, it seemed as thought she wasn't happy to see Stacy. Maria had thought of Stacy as nice when they talked but Maria knew that there had to be more about her than just 'nice'. Could it be that Torrie had something against Stacy?

Maria got up from the seat and went over to her. She just had to know.

"Torrie?"

The blonde Boise got startled a bit and looked up to see Maria.

"Oh Maria….hey."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay really," said Torrie with a faint smile.

Maria took John's seat just for a moment so she could have a talk with her. She began to examine the expression on her face before she continued.

"You don't seem to be acting like yourself lately."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on Tor. I know that something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Maria. I'm fine."

But she didn't buy it.

"No you're not," Maria pressed on. "Something is wrong and I could tell."

"I said I'm fine alright? I don't see why you have to---"

"It's Stacy isn't it?"

Torrie was taken aback by the brunette's sudden response. She looked at her in bewilderment.

"What? Stacy? Where did that---?"

"You were behaving awkwardly ever since she made her official return. And on top of that, you had a fight with her yesterday?"

Torrie frowned. "The girls told you didn't they?"

"No actually John did," said Maria. "Last night at the club. But he told Randy and me to not bring up the topic because he knew that it would upset you."

"Yeah it definitely would have," said Torrie. "But I'm not sorry for getting her in that pool because she deserved it! She should have known better than to not mess with me!" 

"But why fight? What has she ever done to you?"

"Plenty of things!" Torrie snapped.

"What did she do?" Maria asked as she was curious to know more about the tall blonde. "What did she do that was so bad?"

Torrie became silent for a moment. Then she made an answer.

"The one thing that hurt most…and it still does, up to this day."

"And what did she do that still hurts you?"

There was silence once more. Maria was starting to worry.

"Torrie? Please say something."

Torrie made a sniffle and wiped her left eye as if to prevent any fresh tears from falling. She seemed to be upset about something and Maria had never seen her this way before.

"I'll tell you," Torrie said at last. "You see…Stacy and I used to be best friends…"

"Oh I see," said Maria.

"Yeah," said Torrie. "We met back in WCW where we worked at the time. Then we came to Raw and then we eventually got switched to Smackdown a few months later and stayed there ever since.

We would always travel on the road together. People would say to us that we just connect you know…like two long lost sisters and by just thinking about it…I would have to agree to that you know? I mean we would hang out after work, we would always share a room, talk about girl stuff until it was two a.m., go shopping, we even cheated our diet with junk food at least once a week…."

Maria laughed. "Just like what you, me, Mickie and Candice are doing."

"Yeah like that," said Torrie with a faint chuckle. "Anyway, Stacy and I would always be there for each other no matter what…but then Stacy did something to me that I would never forget….nor will I forgive her for."

Then there was silence between them once more.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Maria insisted since Torrie looked as if she didn't want to let it all out in the open.

"No it's okay," said Torrie.

"Are you sure?"

Torrie nodded. "Once I tell you, you'll understand."

So Maria nodded. "Well I'm all ears."

Torrie let out a sigh. "Okay."

She tucked her hair under her ears before opening her mouth again to unfold the story from an old memory.

----------

_**Sunday April 27**__**th**__** 2003. **_

_It was a Sunday, the night of the pay per view called Backlash. But to her, it wasn't just a pay per view. Tonight was the night of an opportunity that could change her life forever. _

"_Ready Tor?" Stacy asked with a grin. The two blondes slapped each other's hands in a high five._

"_Of course I am! Ready than I've ever been!"_

"_That's what I want to hear!"  
_

"_But I'm a bit nervous though."_

"_Aw there's no reason to be!"_

"_It's just that…." Torrie trailed off at her sentence. _

"_What is it honey?" Stacy asked with concern. _

_Torrie let out a sigh. "I don't know. I can't describe how I'm feeling right now. I mean it's been two months since I got the cover of Playboy….and now this. This!!"_

_Stacy and Torrie squealed and started jumping with excitement._

"_I know! It's too good to be true isn't it?"_

"_Yeah! That's just it! Tonight I'll be facing Victoria for the women's championship! This is the chance that I've been waiting so long for!"_

"_Definitely. You'll beat her I'm sure!"  
_

"_You really this so?"_

_Stacy gave her a look of disbelief and made a scoff afterwards._

"_I can't believe you ask me that. Of course Tor, come on! I know you can. Trust me on that! You just need to have faith in yourself."_

"_Yeah you're right," said Torrie with a nod and smiled. Then there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in," said Torrie. _

_The assistant popped in from behind the door and smiled. _

"_You're up next Torrie."_

"_Thanks. I'll be right out."_

_She turned back to her best friend once more and both divas were grinning from ear to ear. _

"_So…this is it."_

"_Yep. I'll be cheering for you! Good luck!"_

_They shared a hug and soon Torrie was on her way down to the ring with a huge smile on her face. _

_----------_

_The fans were ecstatic by Torrie's performance. Torrie had just dropkicked Victoria off the apron. But then the women's champion yelped in pain as she was holding on to her leg tightly. The referee quickly slid out of the ring to check up on her while Torrie stood there in the ring with her hands on her hips. _

"_Come on," Torrie scoffed. "Enough with the stupid games Victoria…"_

_The injury seemed to be serious as Victoria was still holding onto her leg as she feared that the pain would get worse if she let go. But what Torrie didn't expect was an appearance from someone, who had spun the blonde Boise to get a harsh kick to the stomach and soon Torrie felt her head being drilled hard into the mat. Darkness consumed her for a minute and the raucous noises were getting louder and louder in her head. Then somewhere in the background was the sound of a bell…._

_Torrie opened her eyes a few moments later. They began to scrunch by the blinding spotlights above her. Her head started to spin and was pounding hard like a hammer. As she held a hand over the back of her neck, she sat up and then as she looked through the ropes, there was a scene before that seemed so surreal…._

_But unfortunately for her, it was real. _

_There were two women standing at the end of the ramp. One was Victoria with the women's championship belt raised in the air. It was clear that she had won the match but that wasn't the only thing that Torrie was focusing on. Her emerald green eyes were focusing on the blonde diva who had cost her the match. She was standing beside Victoria as she raised the victor's arm in the air…with a smirk on her face._

_Torrie stood up and got to the ropes to get a better look, though she had already seen it. But she just couldn't believe it…she wouldn't have done this to her…she wouldn't…_

_There were jeers everywhere. Victoria pointed a finger at her and laughed while Stacy still had that smirk on her face. As Torrie stood alone in the ring, she could only let a tear fall freely from her eye…._

--------

"And since after that night," Torrie went on as she made a sniffle. "I've never gotten the chance at the women's championship again."

There was silence between the two women and during that silence, Maria had taken in all the details into digestion. So it was all clear. It was Stacy who had stabbed Torrie in the back and robbed her off her dream.

"I can't believe she did this to you!" Maria exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either," Torrie said weakly before bursting into tears. "I just don't understand this at all…she was supposed to be my best friend…my best friend!"

"It's okay Torrie," Maria said softly as he took the tearful blonde in for a hug. "it's going to be okay."

"No it's not going to be okay! She knew that I have had been working so hard for getting that chance and she took that away from me! I don't understand it Maria. I really don't…"

"It's okay honey. It's okay."

That was the only thing that Maria could do for Torrie right now. To be there to give a shoulder to cry on…and that was what a true friend would do.

--------------

Stacy was walking leisurely around the airport, looking at the shops she was passing by. She made a stop at the book shop to look around and at the magazine section, she picked out a magazine and began to flip through the pages. Her hazel eyes soon fell upon the advertisement on the page. A couple was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset together. On the top it read _Grenada (pronounced Gren-ay-da) _and there was a line at the bottom right hand corner. She read the quote:

'_Heaven never seemed so far away…'_

The tall blonde made a smirk at this as she looked at the picture. Her mind was starting to draw her a picture...

Her idea of heaven that was….

The couple was sitting on the beach, watching the sun lowering its head to give a goodbye kiss to the sea. Stacy had on a white bikini and her long blonde hair was in a neat plait.

"Oh I love this view! It's gorgeous!" said Stacy.

"Definitely. It's gorgeous….just like you."

"Stacy beamed. She turned to the man sitting beside her and those blue eyes were now piercing her hazel ones. The couple got closer and sealed the gap between them as they kissed. Randy lowered her down into the sand and pressed his body onto hers. They smiled before getting they kissed once more. Soon it went deep until they would be lost into their own world where there was only her and him….

"Hi Stacy."

The minute a voice interrupted her thoughts, she had returned to the book shop. She turned around to see the person behind her.

"Oh hey Carlito."

"Our plane has just arrived so I'm just letting you know so you can be prepared."

"Oh okay great. Thanks."

"No problem," said Carlito with a wink before walking off.

Stacy looked back at the advertisement and made a sigh before closing the magazine. "So much for day dreaming…"

So she decided to buy it anyway since she needed something to read during the flight. As she was heading back to the waiting room, she could sense that many male superstars were feasting their eyes on her beauty but she could only roll her eyes at this. But then she stopped when she caught sight of she looked up a group of superstars and divas talking.

"Oh great there's Torrie. And that pathetic excuse of a girlfriend Maria…."

But then to her surprise, there was a certain superstar as well. Fearing that she might be seen, she quickly dashed into an empty seat and opened the magazine to hid her face. Luckily for her, she wasn't seen by them and soon there were bits of the conversation flowing into her ears as she had happened to be sitting behind them.

"No babes I'm with Mickie. Torrie is with John and Candice is with Jeff."

"Damn! Why can I seat next to you for once? John gets to seat next to his girlfriend and I can't seat next to mine?"

"Maybe it's because I'm that damn lucky? I told you that eating Lucky Charms for breakfast is good for you."

"Oh shut up John!" 

The group cackled with laughter.

"So what's the seat number you got?" Stacy heard Candice asking.

"A-14," was Randy's answer. He sighed. "Great. A six hour flight to bore my mind. Hoo-rah."

Maria laughed. "Aw don't worry…."

Unknown to Maria, Stacy was mocking her at her sentence before rolling her eyes afterwards. She stopped herself so to listen to Maria talk.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Yeah sure. I guess I'll find out who I'll be sitting next to when we get on board then."

And then for some reason, her mind told her to check out her boarding pass. So Stacy quickly rummaged her handbag to pull out her boarding and then looking at it carefully…and then her jaw fell to the floor afterwards.

_Oh my god. I got B-14. So that means…._

As much as she was amazed by the discovery, she had answered her own question. Stacy couldn't help but to smirk at this though. Why wouldn't she when she had gotten what she wanted…and that her fantasy just might come true?

"Perfect," she said.


	9. Flight Partners

**Thanks to techwiz, .Holic., xAttitudex, Inday, rory21, Jorrieprincess, StartingLine722 and TorriexJohn for the reviews. I appreciate them all! Here's the next chapter and keep on reviewing. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 9 – Flight Partners**

Randy made himself comfortable after he found his seat. A few minutes later, he decided that he was going to finish reading the last few chapters of a novel.

While his eyes were focusing solely on the page he was reading, he was hearing someone close by. Or rather he heard someone talking to him. He turned away from the book and looked up. A blonde woman smiled at him.

"Hey Stace," he said with a smile in return. "How's it going?"

"I'm great thanks. It looks like we're going to be flight partners."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," said Stacy with a grin. "It's not a problem for you is it?"

"No of course not. I don't mind, really."

Stacy nodded. "Cool. Well let me put this bag away and then I'll join you."

"You need help with that?" he asked, pointing to the rolling suitcase she was holding.

"Yes please."

Randy put his book aside and helped Stacy put away her rolling suitcase in the overheard compartment.

"Thank you," Stacy beamed.

"You're welcome." He took his seat. Then she took hers.

"So what are you reading?"

"The Lord of the Rings," said Randy with a chuckle. "Not really a fan of fantasy but I have been recommended by one of my buddies to read it. It turns out to be addicting though."

Stacy giggled. "Well I've watched the movies and they were awesome."

"Yeah? I haven't seen them."

"I think you should."

"That's the same thing Jeff told me," said Randy with a chuckle. "Maybe I'll buy it on DVD and watch it later."

"Sounds good. So tell me, how's life for you?"

Randy's smile curled upward at the question. He didn't have to take a moment to answer. It was easy for him.

"Wonderful. I'm the wwe champion now. I got an amazing girlfriend. I don't think I could ask for anything better. I've got it all."

That made her blood boil underneath her skin. Her hand on the arm rest made a tight grip upon it. While Randy didn't know it, that she was fuming the minute he mentioned a woman she though was not good for him.

"So…" Stacy smiled. "Maria is your girlfriend."

"Yes she is. We've been together for three years."

"I see. She seems really nice."

"She is but to me, she's more than that. To me, she means everything."

Her grip got extra tighter at the arm rest.

"How sweet of you to say," she went on.

Randy chuckled. "Just saying what comes from the heart."

Then the female voice came over the P.A system, telling passengers to fasten their seatbelts and other usual announcements before takeoff.

"We're on for a long flight," said Randy.

"Yeah," Stacy agreed with a nod. Then a smirk came on her face.

_And a very good one too._

----------

Hours had past and already the conversation had deepened. Stacy liked how this was going as they talked about various topics that come to mind. There was no mention of the stupid brunette yet and so far, Stacy couldn't be happier.

"I had a lot of fun," Stacy was saying as she was referring to her time filming movies. "I've been exposed to a lot of things and I've learned a lot from the actors and directors I worked with."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the experience."

"Yeah," said Stacy with a giggle. "And also…."

"Hey hey brother in law."

This prompted them to look up behind them. It was the black haired man.

"You have some nerve to call me that," said Randy, furrowing his eyebrow.

"Your sister told me I should call you that just to see if you'll get annoyed." Cody smirked. "Her idea obviously did the trick."

Randy rolled his eyes. "So it did. Anyway what's up?"

"I was told to give this to you." Cody showed him a folded piece of paper.

Randy took it. "A note?"

"Looks like it," said Cody. "Adios."

Stacy had her eyes on a piece of neatly folded paper in Randy's hand. She wondered about what it was about.

And to make things even more curious, Randy made a slight laugh and shook his head.

"I don't believe this…."

"What is it?" Stacy asked. She really wanted to know what the note said.

"She thinks I don't know this line to a song."

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry," said Randy with a chuckle. "Maria made up this game where she gives me a line from a verse then I have to guess the name of the artist and the song it comes from."

"Oh I see." Now Stacy was getting annoyed that she was mentioned yet again. "Sounds fun."

He cleared his throat a little and began to read it again, this time aloud.

"We were both sixteen and it felt so right. Sleeping all day, staying up all night. He chuckled. "My answer to that would be Yellowcard of course with the song 'Ocean Avenue.'

He wrote down the answers at the bottom of the note with his pen and past it back to Cody with a smirk of confidence.

"Too easy huh?" Stacy asked with a smirk to match his,

"Way too easy," said Randy with a chuckle.

_Good. He got rid of that stupid note. _Stacy thought._ She obviously doesn't have anything better to do._

"You know I was going to mention something about films when we got interrupted." Stacy spoke up.

"Oh right you were and then I got distracted." Randy chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay," said Stacy with a smile. "Anyway as I was saying---"

"Special delivery!" Cody piped up with another piece of paper in hand.

Stacy gritted her teeth_. This is getting so annoying!_

Randy opened the note. "A little piece of me grows old. I keep on walking down this road." He smirked. "Lostprophets. Can't Catch Tomorrow."

He wrote down the answers. Then he past back to Cody. Then he got another note, to Stacy's annoyance.

"Okay…I don't think I know this one."

"May I check it out? If that's okay?"

"Sure." Randy showed her the note and Stacy read the line.

_Reaching for something in the distance. So close you can almost taste it._

"Umm…I'm not sure…" Stacy said. This song didn't sound at all familiar to her.

"Oh great," Randy sighed and made a roll of the eyes. "Why do I have a feeling that this comes from a pop song?" Randy shuddered as if to show disgust.

Stacy giggled. "I think it's probably Alanis Morissette. You could write it down and then she'll give you the song to it."

"Alright then," said Randy with a sigh. "I wonder if she has any idea how much she's torturing me right now."

Stacy laughed. "Not your favorite is it?"

"Nope." He uncovered the pen and went to write down the answer when something stopped him.

"Wait…." He thought for a moment. Something was coming up to him. Then he started to bop his head a little. It looked as though music was playing in his mind.

"Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions…."

"Nice voice you got there," said Stacy with a smirk.

Randy laughed. "Oh wow I got the answer! It's not Alanis Morissette."

So he wrote down his answer and he was very confident by it. He sent the note back to Cody.

"What's the answer then?" Stacy asked.

"If I'm not mistaken," Randy began with a smirk. "I believe that Natasha Bedingfield sings it. The song title is _Unwritten_ I think."

"Ohh."

"I just remembered that she played that song in my car yesterday," Randy chuckled. "Unfortunately it's stuck in my head now." He rolled his eyes. "Blame her for that."

Stacy made a laugh. A fake one at that. The next thing she heard were the wheels screeching.

"Oh we're here," said Randy with a smile. "Finally."

"So we are…" She couldn't believe that the plane landed. It seemed like it had took off minutes ago when it was actually six hours ago.

When the plane was finally parked in the airport, they got up and got their luggage.

"Thanks again," Stacy beamed.

"You're welcome," said Randy with a smile. "You think I won't get it did you?"

Stacy was about to ask him what he meant by that. Then she realized that he was talking to someone behind her. It was the person, responsible for not making the flight an enjoyable one for her.

"You got the answer right! So you remembered the song from last night then?"

"I sure did," said Randy with a roll of the eyes and then smirked at his girlfriend. "I literally have to sing it before to make sure."

"Aw. I missed that." She laughed. "Good job baby."

She made a glance at the blonde woman and then she realized that she was standing next to him. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a blank expression. Stacy just looked back at her.

"Well I'm glad the flight is over. I can be close to my girlfriend again."

"Same here Champ," said Maria with a smile. "Let's go."

"Later," he said to Stacy before walking off behind Maria.

"Bye…" Stacy said. She frowned. Things were starting to look up for her. But then that stupid just had to mess up everything for her.

"Oh I won't worry," said Stacy as a smirk came back on her face. "There's always later…"

And there would be no doubt in that.


	10. Stacy's Secret

A/N: Happy Easter to all

**A/N: Happy Easter to all! Hope you all are having fun, lol. **

**Thanks to techwiz, Inday, xAttitudex, xOxRaNdYoRtOnxOx, StartingLine722, gurl42069,Jorrieprincess, rory21, Cena130 and TorriexJohn for the reviews. I appreciate them all! Here's the next chapter, yay! Lol. Enjoy and Happy reading!**

**Chapter 10 – Stacy's Secret**

"After we settle down for a bit, we could work on the garden," Maria was saying as she was flipping through the pages of _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazine. The couple was discussing about the plans about Maria moving in to Randy's home. Right now, they were discussing about what was to happen after that. "And we don't really need a landscaper to do it for us. I'm actually an expert in this."

"Is that so?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Yes I am," Maria with a smile. "My parents are very passionate about gardening. I guess it's in my genes."

Randy grinned. "Well since you more about flowers than me, then I'll let you choose."

"Alright. But on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to help out too."

"Uhhhh…" Randy sat up on the bed. "Getting my hands dirty is not what I called fun."

"Oh come on!" Maria laughed. "Are you saying that you rather sit on the couch and watch a DVD?"

"Well…" Randy tapped his finger on his chin as he thought for a moment. He smirked at her. "yeah."

Maria rolled her eyes. She slapped him on the shoulder with her now rolled up magazine. "You're helping out mister and here's no getting away! So say that you will help out or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or prepared to be tortured by the tickling monster!"

"Not if I get to you first."

He was quick to catch her in her arms and began to tickle her. Maria was howling with laughter.

"That's not fair Randy! Stop it!" 

"Yes it is fair," said Randy and laughed. He tickled her some more.

"Randy, no! Please stop now!" Maria said while she was struggling to get away from his mischievous fingers. He let her go at last.

"You're so evil, you know that?" Maria asked.

"Don't need to be reminded of that," said Randy with a smirk. "But I'll help."

"Yeah? Really?"

"Sure. Just tell me the day and I'll get the boots and shovel out."

"Yay!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't wait to get started."

"Well I'm not that excited about it as you are. But I'll be for your sake."

Maria giggled. "Oh don't worry it'll be fun, trust me."

Randy chuckled softly and then leant toward to capture her lips in his. As the kiss deepened, Maria leant her back on the bed, bringing him down and on top of her. Soon disturbance came with three knocks on the door.

"Knock knock. Anybody home?"

"Perfect timing John," Randy muttered and rolled his eyes.

Maria giggled. "Go and see what he wants."

Randy got up from the bed and opened the door to greet his best friend with a basketball in hand.

"Hey man," said John. "Wanna play basketball? A few guys will be joining in."

"Oh well…I'm in the middle of something right now…."

"He'd love to go."

Randy turned around and gave her a questioning look. Maria grinned. 

"What? I know you want to, so go."

"Alright alright I'll go….I'll see you in the court."

"Cool," said John with a smile. 

Randy closed the door. He turned around and made a pout at her.

"Aw what's wrong baby?" Maria asked sweetly.

"I don't want to ggooo…." Randy groaned.

"Well it's too late to turn baaaack…" Maria said in a sing along tone of the song _Apologize_ by One Republic.

"You're so evil you know that?"

"That's a switch," said Maria with a laugh. "But I know that you'll change your mind anyway."

"Right," said Randy with a chuckle. "Okay I'll go get ready."

"Good."

"So you're staying here?" Randy asked as he changed into his t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Actually I think I'll go by the girls and see what they're up to."

"Alright then. Catch you later."

"Have fun and kick ass," Maria grinned.

"You know I will," Randy smirked. He kissed his girlfriend before leaving their hotel room.

**xxxx**

Stacy was taking a sun bath under the hot blazing sun by the pool side. Any guy that had passed by her side, he had been put under a spell. They certainly had their eyes on her and it would be hard for any single guy to_ not_ notice her. 

As she was leaving the pool side, the guys were still looking at her. She didn't need to look back to be sure. She already knew they were.

She was going up the pathway leading to the lobby when she stopped. She heard voices. Then she heard the sound of a ball bouncing up and down on the concrete. 

"Shawn! You've dribbled enough. Just shoot already!" 

"Hurry up so we can beat your asses!"

"Hunter I'm trying to focus here!" 

Instead of going through the lobby as intended, Stacy went down into the next direction which would take her to the basketball court. She saw six guys in the court and all were Raw superstars.

And to her surprise, a certain someone was there as well.

There were three guys on each team and five of them were starting to get impatient by the one guy who claimed and he was 'waiting for the right moment to shoot.'

"Shoot it!" Randy yelled.

"But I want to get it in the basket!" Shawn Michaels yelled back.

"Just shoot the freakin' ball you ass clown!"

As quick as lightning, Shawn threw the ball upwards to the basket and then turned quickly to the blonde man, who was also his team mate. He shot a glare at him. "Now who are you…"

"YES!" Randy whooped. "We got it! Way to go man!"

"What?" Shawn asked with a confused look on his face.

"You scored one."

Shawn blinked. "I did?"

"You sure did." Chris smirked. "And my plan worked. I'm such a genius."

Shawn blinked again in disbelief. Seconds later, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm the man!" he yelled, bouncing up and down in the court like a five year old. "I'm the man! Ha! Take that!"

"Oh shut up!" said John. "That's only just one point. We're still ahead of you guys by five points so you don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Randy smirked.

"Don't be too overly confident," said Jeff Hardy with a laugh. 

"You can never be overly confident once you know your team_ will_ win. And I'm not saying that your team will win 'cause we will!" 

"Oh yeah?" John asked, giving him the 'are you sure about that?' look.

"Yeah!" Randy said with a smirk.

"Well in that case," John began with a smirk to match his. "We've just got three words for you…bring it on!"

The game continued. Randy had just scored after managing to steal the ball from Hunter. As his team cheered, a blonde woman was watching them from afar. The minute she spotted him in the court, she hadn't left. She watched him running with the ball.

This was the guy she had fallen for at the beginning.

And she still was. 

Randy held out his arms wide open as he struck a pose and flashed out a smirk on his face. He was just scored a three pointer and he was proud of the accomplishment.

Stacy giggled and made a content sigh. "Oh Randy. You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

**xxxx**

"Aw poor you!" Mickie said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," said Torrie with a sigh as she plopped back onto her bed. The girls were in Torrie and John's room and Torrie was explaining to them the situation between her and Stacy, including her past with her. Maria, Mickie and Candice were sitting on either side of the bed with Torrie in the middle.

"So now you know why I acted weird toward her a few days ago..." Torrie trailed off.

Mickie and Candice nodded. 

"I can't believe it though," said Candice. "I mean your own best friend cost you the chance at the women's title? That's despicable!"

"Agreed," said Maria. "And to think that I spoke to her."

"Well now that you know what type of person she is.…" Torrie was looking at Maria now and had on a serious look on her face. "I would advise you to stay away from her. She may look nice but she's trouble."

Maria nodded. Then she said nothing.

"Hey what's up? Something on your mind?" Candice asked.

"Actually there is something….but it doesn't matter now."

"What is it?" Mickie spoke up.

Her thoughts traveled back to the moment she saw Stacy on the plane…and there she was standing beside him.

"Maria?"

A voice brought her back to reality as she turned to Torrie, who appeared to be concerned. "Come on sweetie, tell us what's up."

Maria wished that she could just drop the subject for Torrie's sake. But then and again, it was troubling her. 

"I found out who sat next Randy on the plane," said Maria. "And it's that same person we're talking about now."

There was silence. The three girls looked at her in pure disbelief. 

"What?!" Torrie jumped off from her bed. "No way!"

"Yeah," Maria nodded. "When I was meeting Randy, I saw her and they were talking. I asked Randy to be sure...and she was."

"Ohh wow," said Mickie. "Well we didn't expect it to be her, for sure."

"Yeah," said Candice.

"Did she seem a bit comfortable to you?"

The three girls looked up at Torrie.

"What?" Maria asked, a little confused by her question.

"You know, around Randy I mean. Did she seem like…she's really close to him?"

"Oh. I think so. They seemed to be good friends."

"Are you sure about that?"

Maria stood up from the bed. She looked at Torrie in disbelief and confusement. "What are you trying to say Tor? That I shouldn't trust my boyfriend?"

"Of course not! The reason I asked is because…."

Torrie stopped. She bit her lip as if to hesitate to talk more.

"Because what Torrie?" Mickie asked.

"Tell me!" Maria shouted. She was getting impatient by the second.

Torrie sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde curls. "Look Maria, I told you to stay away from Stacy and I mean it. But I also want you to be careful, too."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying that she could be a threat to me?"

"She could be."

"You're not making any sense Torrie," said Candice. "Why would Stacy want to hurt Maria?"

"She didn't do anything," Mickie pointed out.

"How could I have done? I've done met her a few days ago!" Maria snapped. 

"Yes that's true," said Torrie. "But you have something that she doesn't have."

"Oh and that would be a pair of stilettos?" Maria asked with a roll of the eyes.

"I'm serious." Torrie frowned.

"Then spill it out why don't you!" 

"Okay! Okay!" Torrie sighed. "But you seriously have to take heed in my warning."

"Tor, where are you going with--"

"She had a crush on Randy," Torrie suddenly blurted out.

"WHAT?" Mickie and Candice said in unison.

"You heard me," Torrie said calmly. She was still looking at Maria, who had been struck by the news. "She met him on his first night at work on Smackdown. She had been falling for him ever since."

"So….wait, did they actually go out?" Mickie asked.

Maria felt a drop in her stomach. Could it be why they seemed so close on the plane? Because they once dated before?

"No," said Torrie. "Randy was moved to Raw a few weeks later before they got a chance to."

"So they would hang out backstage?"

"Not really," Torrie said honestly. "Stacy was too shy to be around him and I would be the one to encourage her to talk to him, you know, being the _best friend _thatI was to her back then. She didn't get to tell how she felt so…she kept her feelings for him as a secret."

"So…so you really think that Stacy still has that crush on him from long ago?" Candice asked.

Maria was the only person in the room that hadn't said a word since the revelation that would link to the person she loved. Torrie saw the look of worry on her face and she felt sorry for her.

"It's possible," said Torrie. "It's possible."

**xxxx**

"WE DID IT!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs. The game had ended with Randy scoring an impressive three pointer for his team. Chris began to dance on the court. "WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! YEAH BABY! YEAH BABY!"

"Your time is up! Our time is now!" Shawn sang as he was singing in tune to John's theme song. He waved a hand over his face. "You can't see us! Our time is now!"

"Okay! Okay! We got the point! No need to rub it in," John said with a roll of the eyes. He caught a glimpse of his best friend who was looking at him.

"Got something to say?" John asked, who was annoyed by his team's loss.

"Actually yeah," Randy smirked. "You just got your asses kicked!"

"BOO-YAH!" Chris and Shawn shouted in unison. They whooped happily and then they went on to sing their victory song 'Our Time is Now'. Randy couldn't help but to be amused by this. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone standing behind the steel fence. It was a blonde woman. He made a smile and a nod to give her the signal that he had acknowledged her presence. She beamed and waved at him before she walked away.

**xxxx**

On her way to the lobby, she couldn't stop smiling. She saw him. And he saw her.

She sat next to him on the plane this morning. And now she saw him again. 

She was having a good day.

"I knew you haven't forgotten about me," said Stacy with a smirk. "And very soon I'm going to make sure that you never will."

**Next chapter:**** Randy gets worried about Maria when she is acting odd during dinner. He decides to talk to her in private and asks Maria what is troubling her.**


	11. Forever and Always

**Thanks to Cena130, xAttitudex, rory21, MariaCenaFan,techwiz, Inday, StartingLine722 and TheRealRenee for the reviews. I appreciate them all! **

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 11 – Forever and Always **

Standing in front of a full length mirror, Torrie made a final check of her appearance before going out to dinner with a group of friends that evening. She had on a sequined black strapless dress and her hair was up in a long ponytail and was tied with a black ribbon to match.

"Wow. . ." said a voice behind her.

Torrie giggled and turned around to see her boyfriend looking smart in his lime green shirt and black pants.

"How do I look?" she asked.

John made a smirk as he cupped her hand into his and pulled her toward him.

"Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you," said Torrie and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So you're all set and ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me just get my purse."

"Okay. Hey Tor?"

Torrie was at the dressing table when he called. "Yeah babe?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead then."

"What's the deal between you and Keibler?"

"Oh…" Torrie just remembered that she didn't tell him about it yet. But at he same time she wanted to release her stress by not thinking about the tall blonde at all. "I'm sorry that I didn't mention it to you before. I just forgot but then again it's not something that I want to bring up."

"It's something that bad isn't it?"

Torrie nodded. "Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything."

So the couple sat down on the bed and Torrie began speaking about Stacy, who she was to her at the time and also she revealed the night her former best friend betrayed her.

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah I know," said Torrie. "But don't worry about me I'm fine. I'm just irritated by the fact that she's working on Raw now…

"Don't worry about her alright? Don't let her get to you."

"I wouldn't," said Torrie with a smile. "Count on it."

"Good," said John with a grin. "Come on let's go."

So she took her purse and hooked her arm to his as they left the room to get into the elevator. A night out with friends was definitely what Torrie needed to take her mind off things for now.

**XxxxxX**

Laughter filled the atmosphere around them as the group of friends was having a good time over dinner at a restaurant. There was only one person who wasn't happy though. Maria had been quiet throughout dinner. Her green eyes stared down at the salmon steak in front of her. It hadn't been cut yet let alone eaten.

As Randy made a glance at her, he couldn't help but to be concerned for her. It wasn't like her to be in this state of gloominess.

"Maria?"

Maria got frightened a little when a soft voice came into her ear. She turned to meet his eyes focusing on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Maria simply nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again before turning away from him. Somehow she was feeling uncomfortable sitting next to him.

"Oh Maria I forgot to tell you," Candice began to say after taking a sip of red wine. "There's this section about gardening in a bookstore I went to today. I just thought that you should check it out sometime, you know, just to get a few ideas for the garden!"

The word _garden _probably wouldn't mean that much to anybody but to Maria it meant everything. It would mean that she would get to share it with the one person who meant the whole world to her. The moving date was just a couple of weeks away and she was extremely excited about it. But now she was starting to think that her dreams would slip away in just a matter of time.

"Oh…okay then. Thanks Candi."

"I'm sure you two are so psyched about it!" Torrie beamed.

Randy grinned. "Yes we are. We're thinking that after we settle down, then we could have a pool party."

"Sounds good to me," said John. "And you could count on me on being the DJ!"

"But your assistant has to help choose the songs though."

John looked at his girlfriend. "But DJ's don't have assistants."

"Well this one does," said Torrie with a roll of the eyes and slapped him playfully on the back of his head.

"Okay one: Ow what was that for? And two I don't need assistants."

"Well one: I just feel like doing it and two I know you're going to try to stay far from pop music as possible."

John made a groan. "You're going to torture us guys you know that right?"

"But you'll live somehow."

Laughter soon erupted among the group. But there was one person who didn't smile nor laugh.

"Are you sick sweetie?" Candice asked with concern as she looked at her. "You don't look good…"

"No I'm fine," Maria insisted as she swirled the straw in her cocktail mindlessly. "Really I am."

"Are you absolutely positive?" Mickie asked.

If she wasn't annoyed earlier on, Maria definitely was now.

"Will you guys stop this asking me all these questions?" she began as her anger slowly got to her. "I told you I'm fine! I'm not sick!"

"Are you really…"

"Yes Randy! Can you drop this now?!"

He was taken aback by her sudden response coming and how she responded to him. When she realized that she had down, she avoided looking straight into his eyes. It was bad enough for her to be looking at him now after snapping at him like that.

"Sorry," she muttered as she pushed her plate a bit further from her. "I'm just not in the mood for tonight…."

There was silence.

"Maria can we talk in private, please?" was Randy's voice beside her.

Maria said nothing but then a minute later she sighed. She stood up from her seat and followed Randy out into the porch looking out the view of the crystal blue sea. She was staring out at the night sky where the moon was shining boldly and the tiny dots of white light were sparkling in the sky.

"Maria…please look at me."

She hesitated to do so. She didn't want him to see her cry as she was about to at any moment now. She lowered her head. But that didn't work thought as he cupped his head around her cheeks to bring her head up slightly to face him.

"What…what happen to you?" Randy asked as he saw her face that was now stained with fresh tears. "Is something troubling you?"

Her lips trembled as she nodded.

"What is it then baby? Tell me."

"I'm scared….about us."

"What?" Randy raised his eyebrow in confusement. "I don't follow. Why would you be scared about us?"

Maria sighed. "I'm just afraid that something will get in our way…"

"Whoa hold on. Where is this coming from? Maria, what are you talking about?"

Maria stayed quiet and said nothing. She remembered the conversation she had with Torrie earlier and she hadn't forgotten about it.

"Randy I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay?" was his answer although a hint of confusion was sounded from his voice. "What is it?"

Maria made a swallow. She couldn't believe she was going to ask him this now but she had to. She just had to know.

"Did you ever liked Stacy Keibler before?"

Randy blinked and looked at her, even more confused. "Stacy Keibler?"

"Yes. You were on Smackdown before right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"And at the time she was working there too?"

"Yes," said Randy with a nod.

"So. . .did you like her before?"

Randy folded his arms and raised his brow. "Maria, why are you asking me this?"

By the expression on his face, she could tell that her question totally blew him away with disbelief. She just had to know right? Maria sighed. She felt stupid now. She turned around and looked away from him.

"I'm just worried that's all." She lowered her head in shame as she left her tears swim out of her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Randy was torn to see her in this state. He hated to see her being so fragile.

"Maria," he softly spoke and held her arms around her, his cheek gently touching hers. "You don't have to worry about anything. Stacy is not going to come between us."

"But…" Maria turned to face him. "didn't you like her before you met me?"

Randy thought a moment. "To be honest, I didn't really think of her that way. But I would usually flirt with her. In a playful way though. It wasn't anything serious."

Maria chuckled lightly. "Okay." She let out a sigh. "I feel so stupid for asking you this…."

Randy took her hand and held it on his chest. "You know I love you right?"

A smile came upon her smile and turned around to face him. "Yes."

"Good because I do and nothing is going to change that."

She smiled as he wiped his tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. The tears in her green eyes made it sparkle so beautifully with feeling.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you too," said Randy made a smile before he muttered, "Always have and always will."

Maria made a giggle and then her smile grew wider for some reason. "Oh my gosh. Shania Twain is playing right now!"

Randy grinned. "May I have this dance Ms. Kanellis?"

"Certainly Mr. Orton."

So they danced under the stars. The breeze blew past them softly. As the couple looked at each other for a brief moment, they smiled and shared a kiss, forgetting about everything and everyone around them.

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always…_

**A/N: A chapter with no Stacy in it. Miss her already? Lol. Don't worry you'll see more of her in the next chapter so be on the lookout! Haha.**


	12. Popping The Question?

**A/N: Shocked to see this story back up again? Well if you are then I have good news for you…it's baaaccck! Lol. You probably think that I'm not going to update it anymore…which is so not true lol. I had writer's block and then due to everything that's happening in my life right now…that kinda got me unmotivated to update this, hehe. Sorry for leaving this story for so long! And I would like to apologize to Kelly who has been trying for ages just to get me update this lol. Hope this chapter puts a smile on your face lol.**

**Anyway…I can't start this chapter without thanking the reviewers so lol…to xAttitudex, Jorrieprincess, Inday, TorriexJohn, rory21, Cheerperson, Batista's angel, jorrie444, Cena130, berrycharismatic, Jessica, StartingLine722 and .CMPunkluver., thank you so much for the reviews. I hope this chapter is definitely worth it since I have been working on it for nearly the whole day today lol.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Popping the Question?**

From the looks of the men she passed by, it was a sign that she was indeed noticeable.

Her long blonde hair was curled loosely. She wore a baby pink tube top and a denim mini skirt and a pair of black stilettos.

_Damn, did you see her?_

_She looks mighty hot tonight._

_I would love to have a girl like that._

_Definitely catches my eye, that's for sure._

Stacy couldn't help but to smirk at the little talks that were made about her. Pretending that she didn't hear a word, she kept on walking, shoving her hands into her pockets as she did so. Before she could go any further, she had an idea.

Yes. That would surely capture their attention for sure.

She knew that they were still looking at her. She _always_ knew. It was as if she could secretly sense the two eyes of a man gluing to her.

But now it would soon be tested to see how much attention she had really gotten.

She pulled out a pen from her pocket and then she dropped it 'accidentally'. It was her actual intention to let it slip out of her hand.

Stacy paused and smirked. Now onto the next step of the plan.

She turned back and instead of just picking it up right away, she got to a position when they could get to see the side view of her.

A really good side view of her.

She bended her knees to pick up the pen. And then she got up, slowly.

One superstar spoke up just a _little_ too loud._ "_Whoa. Check out those legs!"

"Jamie shut up!" Shelton and Carlito hissed in unison, both slapping him on the back on the head.

Her lips curled upward, smirking at the response. She had gotten the bullseye.

She turned to look at them. The guys stared back at her. Their breaths sucked in. Neither one dared to say a word.

Her hazel eyes were on them for about a minute and then she turning at her heel, she continued to venture down the corridor. It wasn't long before the distinct sound of gagging was made in the background.

"I guess I got their attention," she told herself.

She was right. She did.

And as long as she was part of the red brand, she would make sure she would be acknowledged a lot more often.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_He was searching for the perfect gift for her. In just about a month, there was a special day that was waiting to be celebrated._

_It was the anniversary in commemoration of their one year of love shared between them. _

_There were so many jeweled accessories to choose from. Bracelets. Ear rings. Lockets._

_He found the perfect gift for her. It was a cute silver bracelet with pink hearts. He could imagine her wearing it on her wrist. Randy was sure that she would adore it._

"_Ready to make your purchase sir?" The man behind the counter asked._

"_Yes," Randy replied. "I would like to take this one."_

"_Ah, good choice."_

_The man took out the selected item and placed it on the glass counter._

"_It's gorgeous," Randy said, smiling as he looked at the bracelet. "My girlfriend will love it for sure."_

"_Is her birthday coming up?"_

"_No but our anniversary is. We've been together for about three years now."_

"_Oh how wonderful," the man smiled. "Well in that case would you like me to wrap it up for you?"_

"_That would be great, thanks."_

"_Be back with you shortly."_

_Randy nodded and directed his eyes back down to looking at the jewellery again. As he sauntered along the counter, he viewed the lovely display of the pretty ornaments that were sparkling by the light shining at the ceiling of the store. He made a pause as a particular set of jewellery captured his attention._

_About a minute later the salesman appeared back to Randy again._

"_Here you are sir."_

_His mind came back to reality in time to see a neatly wrapped box being to him._

"_Oh thank you," he said with a smile. He tapped his finger on the counter to point at something. "May I have a look at this please?"_

"_Why certainly."_

_Randy watched as the man took out the exact item he asked for. Now he could see it up close as it was placed on the counter. The salesman pulled it out with care and handed it to him. Randy held it up to study it. As he did so the tiny diamonds glittered in the white light._

"_It's lovely isn't it?" the salesman asked him._

_Randy nodded. "It is. It's really…beautiful."_

_The salesman smiled too. "I think it's perfect for an engagement ring if I do say so myself."_

_He nodded, his eyes still staring the item. "Yeah…definitely."_

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hello? Earth to Randy."

Randy looked up to see John who was looking back at him with concern.

"You okay?" John asked. "I've been knocking on the door but you didn't answer."

He was definitely back to reality now though. "Oh. Sorry man."

"You seemed to be a little…out of it," John noted as he examined the expression on his face. "You've been staring at the floor ever since I came in here."

Randy began to chuckle nervously, rubbing the back on his neck with his hand. "I suppose I had a lot on my mind."

"Care to spill?" John asked as he sat next to him on the bench. "You know I won't leave until I find out what it is."

"Well…" Randy trailed off, glancing at his best friend as he did. John had that look that clearly said 'you better tell me or else'. Randy rolled his eyes at the expression and then let out a sigh.

"Okay. I was just thinking about…marriage."

"Oohh." John smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah. The thought just came up."

John nodded. "I see. So are you thinking about proposing?"

Randy blinked at the question. "What? Me? Now?"

John tapped a finger on his chin as if to be in deep thought. "I wonder what the famous Michelle Tanner would say for stupid questions like these. Oh wait, it goes like this…" He looked back at Randy, rolling his eyes. "Duuuhhh!"

Randy chuckled. "Well to answer your question, not even close. It's not that I don't want to. I would like to…it's just that I don't think it's the right time for that now.

"I understand. I could picture you two together for a very long time. I could picture you guys having a kid, which I assume will be a boy, that you'll name after his godfather."

"His godfather?" Randy raised his eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." John grinned. "His super cool godfather John. I think J.C. really gives a nice ring to it."

Randy laughed. "Yeah sure. Nice name but I think Randy Jr. would suit him best." His smirk then changed into a content smile. "Wouldn't it be cool if I have a son that will follows my footsteps one day?"

"Uh huh. You know what would be really cool? To see J.C. kick ass."

"I thought we already made it clear that he wouldn't be called that."

"I wasn't talking about your son, big head. I was talking about _mine_," John said, smirking. "My son will kick your son's ass and you can bet your bottom dollar on that!"

"Oh yeah? Randy challenged. "Wanna bet? How about we'll set out money aside and we'll wait for that day to come. Deal?"

"You got yourself a deal," John said, extending his hand. Randy chuckled and shook it.

"Anyway I better go now," said John. He stood up. "My match against Nitro is coming up in a few minutes."

"Alright. And you should watch out for that chick too."

"Oh don't worry. Torrie will take care of the paparazzi princess," John said with a wink. "See ya."

"Bye," Randy chuckled and made a shake of the head. An argument with his best friend over their future sons was indeed amusing. But as now something else came into his mind.

It was the same thought he had since he was in that jewellery store….that diamond ring he saw…

Just that one thought got him had him deep into thought again.

**x-x-x-x-x**

John exited his best friend's personal locker room and disappeared down the corridor. Unbeknownst to him, there was someone that was watching him leave and making sure that no else would enter Randy's locker room.

The person looked both ways and made sure that the coast was clear before heading toward the door. A few knocks on the door was made and then a brief pause was made to wait for a response.

"Come in."

A smile spread across her face at the sound of his voice. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile in the women's locker room, Maria made a pout in sympathy for one of her close friends that had just revealed her breakup that had happened just recently. "Aw I'm so sorry to hear that Micks."

"It's okay," Mickie said with a smile. "Having a boyfriend like Andrew was nice while it lasted."

"He's such a gentleman," Torrie added as she applied her lip gloss.

"Totally was," Mickie said with a giggle. "Oh well. I'm single again so that makes it more fun. I can do what I want, whenever I want."

"So true," said Candice with a smile. "At least you can hook up with any guy you want without having to worry that you're already attached to the other one."

"And that's exactly what I want to hear!" Mickie exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear and began to jump up and down the black leather couch. "I think we should have a sleepover tonight. We could have ice cream, chocolate, champagne…all the good stuff!"

Maria smiled brightly at the idea. "Sounds great!"

"But don't we have a flight to catch tomorrow?" Torrie asked.

"Nope," said Candice. "Our flight's on Wednesday."

"Oh good. Just checking in case you know we don't have to face Mickie's 'wrath' again.

Mickie looked across at Torrie. "What are you talking about?"

"Mickie the last time we sleep in late and we had to wake you up we were the ones that had to suffer due to your hangover."

"But the _Bailey'_s tasted so good!" Mickie argued as she made a big leap from the couch and onto the floor. "I didn't even realize I almost drank half the bottle."

"That _I _bought," Torrie pointed out.

"Sorry," Mickie chuckled nervously. "Come on I promise I won't drink that much again."

Torrie giggled. "Okay. Now I better run. John's always impatient when it comes to my beautifying." She made a sigh before she continued. "Boys just don't understand that beauty is a pain."

"I know right?" Maria laughed. "See ya hun."

"Have fun kicking ass on ringside if you get the chance!" Candice shouted with a smirk.

"You bet I will," Torrie grinned as she waved to the girls.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Maria asked glancing between Mickie and Candice.

"I say we go to the catering room and get a smoothie," said Candice with a smile.

"I vote for that too!" said Mickie. She got in between the two divas and linked arms with them. "Let's go! Let's go!"

The short brunette diva bounced again, making the two divas laugh.

"Mickie have you eaten too much sugar again?" Candice asked.

"Nope. That's just me being naturally hyper. At least I think so." Mickie shrugged. "Oh whatever. Onto the catering room!"

The divas burst out laughing as they journeyed through the busy corridors, talking away. Maria smiled softly as she thought of her boyfriend.

_I wonder what he's up to now._

She was sure that he was in his locker room preparing for his match later on in the evening. She would see him before the match. But for now the thought was pushed to the back of her mind as she listened to Mickie and Candice arguing about two fictional characters from the TV show, _BBC Robin Hood_.

"Maria who do you think is cuter? Robin or Guy?" Mickie asked, giving an expectant look. "It's Robin right?"

"It's Guy!" Candice quarreled.

"It's Robin!" Mickie argued.

"It's Guy!"

"It's Robin!"

Maria rolled her eyes and gave her answer. "I'm staying out of this."

**x-x-x-x-x**

It's not that Randy wasn't a happy man at all. Honestly, he was.

He had a girlfriend that would be moving in with him in just a couple of weeks. He was now the newly crowned champion of the Monday night brand.

Everything was just simply perfection for him.

And then the topic of marriage had come about. A huge step in the relationship. Just thinking about it made him a little nervous.

Maybe this would be normal for him to feel that way. It wasn't like he had thought all the time throughout the nearly one year relationship.

For now he was just happy with the way things were going right now. He was going to take things slow and then…maybe he would know when the time would be right to pop the question.

He took a sip of his chilled water when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called out.

As he screwed back the cap of the bottle, he looked up to see who the visitor was.

"Hey there," he spoke with a smile.

Stacy smiled back. "Hey to you too."

**A/N: I promised I would bring back Stacy. And I did. So you can hate her again, Lol.**

**Oh and since this story is 3 reviews away from reaching 100, a lucky reviewer will be receive a special mention in the next chapter for hitting that number. :D.**


	13. The New Trainee

**A/N: Thanks to ****StartingLine722, ****RKO.I.F., ****jorrie444, ****berrycharismatic, ****.CMPunkluver., ****xAttitudex, ****Jorrieprincess, ****gurl42069, ****rory21**** and ****Cena130**** for the reviews.**

**And congrats to Kylie (jorrie444) for being reviewer # 100! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The New Trainee**

**--**

_I never wanted everything to end this way_

_But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey…_

"I swore to you that I would do my best to change BUT YOU SAID IT DON'T MATTER!"

The two divas danced on top of a double bed, pretending to have microphones in their hands and opening their mouths to project their voices. Tuesday morning had finally arrived and it seemed that the fun from the sleepover they had last night was not intended to end anytime soon.

Torrie and Candice sat on one bed singing while the two hyper ones, being Maria and Mickie were singing to one of songs by McFly. A few minutes later the song had reached to its ending as faded off from the speakers.

"Aw it's over already," Maria said with a pout.

"Not exactly…" Mickie trailed off and then made a playful smirk on her face.

"What do you mean by…"

But there was no need for the bubbly diva to ask what Mickie meant. The CD player took care of the explanation as the familiar tune of the piano was heard, prompting the four women to laugh.

"It's playing _again_?" Torrie asked.

"So I had it on repeat," said Mickie and shrugged innocently. "Sue me."

The two divas that were 'taking the stage' wasting no time to get back into position and sang _POV_ for the second time. The blonde Boise belle rolled her eyes while Candice burst into a fit of giggles.

Four minutes later, Maria stopped the player.

"Shall we play one more song before we go and get ready?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Mickie was quick to agree and jumped up and down the bed. "Let's….play…Backstreet Boys!"

Maria giggled. "I like the way you think."

"Alright then," said Torrie as Maria took out a disc from Mickie's CD case and slotted it into the CD player. "I don't see why not right?"

"Right," Candice agreed. "And I doubt the guys will be up by now anyway."

"Yeah especially with John." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I _always_ had to wait for him to wake up. I swear he's turning into a sleeping beauty."

"So did ya kiss him to wake him up?" Maria teased.

"No. I was too pissed to do that so I hit him with a pillow."

"Aw you're such a meanie," said Mickie and laughed. Suddenly she squealed at a high pitch. "My favorite song! Come on everyone let's dance!"

Maria joined back with Mickie on the bed. Torrie and Candice grinned and soon they climbed onto the bed and joined the brunette duo in the singing as the first chorus came into play.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Today, she was definitely in a good mood.

The conversation she had with Randy last night turned out to be smoother than she thought. She figured that things had not changed between them.

And she wanted it to stay that way.

Of course she couldn't be _very_ much close to the wwe champion anytime soon.

But she was a very patient woman.

If she had to claim the man of her utmost desire in her clutches, then she would have to find a way to get a certain diva out of the picture, out of his mind….

Stacy stared into her reflection in the mirror. "I hope that you are enjoying your time with him Maria 'cause he's going to be mine in no time…"

Twirling the ends of her thin blonde curl with her finger, she smirked to herself.

Her cell phone disrupted her thoughts. She was confident that it would happen soon. But in order to get her wish, she would have to be sure that her first step of the plan would be executed.

And about five minutes later, it had proved to be.

"_Hey Stace. Do you want to go to the arena today?"_

She smiled at the question. "Yeah sure."

"_Cool. Meet me by the elevator in ten minutes."_

"I'll be there. See you then. Bye."

Stacy closed her phone and her smirk grew wider. "Perfect."

But this wasn't the end just yet. It was just the beginning.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Yo I'll tell you want I want, what I really really want," Mickie sang.

"So tell you want, what you really really want," was Candice's voice following hers, pointing a finger at Mickie.

They were supposed to be out having breakfast by now but it seemed that it was out of their minds for the moment.

Blasting from the CD player was the song _Wannabe_ by Spice Girls. This was the fourth CD to be played after the Britney Spears one.

Their bodies moved rhythmically to the beat, taking turns to sing their part of the song. Maria was Baby Spice, Torrie was Ginger Spice, Candice was Posh Spice; Mickie was more than happy to be both Sporty Spice and Scary Spice.

_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends…_

**x-x-x-x-x**

"What in the world is going on in there?"

Randy bit his lower lip as to hold in the laughter by the look on his best friend's face as it was scrunched up with confusion. John pressed his ear against the door to listen to the noises that were made inside.

"Sounds like a party if you asked me," said Randy and laughed.

John groaned. "And pop music of all things! This is torture!"

Randy chuckled. "Chill out man. It was only for one night."

"It may be for just one night but still…" he trailed, turning to face the door. "They better not mess up my room."

"You mean yours and Torrie's right?"

John's eyes turned to where Randy stood and a glare was made. The Legend Killer pointed a finger to his face.

"Hey, don't you give me that glare," he scolded. "I offered you to stay over in my room since Maria went to the sleepover. So you should be thankful for that otherwise you would have been sleeping out here in the corridor."

The Chain Gang Soldier kept quiet and he turned to the door. The pop music was still playing.

That was it. He couldn't take any more of it.

"I'm going in," John announced as he pulled out a keycard.

"Are you sure about that?" Randy asked with a knowing look.

"Yes? It's _my_ room so I can basically go in whenever I want. I have the key right here…if you can see it," John waved it over Randy's face in a 'You-Can't-See-Me' motion.

"Yes John," said Randy with a roll of the eyes.

"Good." John inserted the card into the rectangular hole and instantly the green flash was made.

"Are you coming?" he asked, grabbing the door handle.

Randy nodded. "I want to see Maria before I head out."

John pushed the door open and Randy followed him inside. Once they had reached further past the short hallway, both had smirks on their faces.

"Guess we came at the right time," said Randy.

"You damn right," said John. He tilted his head downward as if to get a better view of the blonde from her behind. All four of them singing and wearing only just their tops and underwear.

Unfortunately their 'sight seeing' wasn't going to be for much longer as Maria noticed her boyfriend's presence. Though Randy smirked in her direction, he expected her to do the same in return.

How wrong he was. Her smile dropped into a look of horror.

"BOY ALERT!" she screeched.

The three divas stopped dead and snapped their heads to look behind them. They screamed at a high pitch.

"Hey! Hey!" John protested, covering his ears. "We didn't do anything!"

"You came in without us knowing!" Torrie snapped. "Get them!"

They snatched a pillow and leaped down to the floor to hit John and Randy.

"Hey! He's the one who came in!"

"You…should…have stayed outside!" Maria said with each hit she made with the pillow.

"Don't you know about knocking?!" Mickie roared, hitting John on the head.

"But this is my room!" John shouted.

"_Excuse me_?!"

By the expression on his girlfriend's face John realized he has just said the wrong thing. "No wait I meant to say…"

Too late. Now he had to suffer the wrath of his girlfriend as she continued pummeled him with the pillow, harshly.

"Girls come on!"

"Shame on you!" said Candice as she helped Maria in the pummeling.

"I can't believe you would do that!" said Maria, ignoring his attempt in giving his reason.

That was until something fell with a thud. Maria saw what it was a gym bag.

"Wait Candi, hold on," said Maria, prompting the dark haired diva to cease. She turned to Randy. "Are you going somewhere?"

Randy rolled his eyes in a 'finally she notices' way. "Yes I am. I need to talk to you before I go."

"Ohh. Well I'll just grab my shorts and meet you outside, okay?"

"Aw but if Randy's out of it then I don't have anyone to hit," said Candice with a pout.

"There's still John you know?" Maria giggled.

"Ooh yeah good point." Candice smirked at the idea and met the Legend Killer's eyes. "You're safe Randy."

"Good to know then," said Randy. Then he cackled into laughter as Candice joined the two divas. He picked up his gym bag and stepped out of the room. Maria joined him outside a minute later with her jeans shorts on.

"Alright," Maria began once they were alone. "So what's up?"

Randy opened his mouth to speak. "I just want to let you know that I'm going to the arena this morning for a training session."

"Oh alright. With John?"

"No, not with John," said Randy. "Actually I'm going to be training someone."

"Okay. And that person is…"

Though there was no need to ask that question as she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Randy."

The voice sounded familiar to her. She turned around and there stood the tall blonde, dressed in her grey sweats and a black sports bra.

"Oh hey Maria."

"Hi," was all Maria could say to her.

"Stacy asked me about training last night," Randy explained. "So I told her that I would help her get warmed up."

She didn't quite know what to think. Her eyes were still onto the blonde. "Oh. I see."

"Uh huh," said Stacy. "You know how you've been away from wrestling for two years and it seems just awkward?"

"Well going through a bit of ring rust is normal. You just need to be trained to get out of that phase."

"Yep."

A whisper came into her ear. "So you're okay with it right?"

What could she tell him? That she_ wasn't_ because she still had a bad feeling about her?

"Yeah of course." Maria managed to fake a smile to confirm it. "I hope you guys will have a good training session."

"I'm sure we will," said Stacy, grinning. "He is one the best superstars. And of course he is…"

"The wwe champion?" Maria finished.

Stacy tried not to make her face sour as the brunette dared to finish her own sentence. "Yeah. Exactly."

"Alright girls enough about the talk about me…which I certainly wouldn't complain about…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway we should go now."

"Oh right," said Maria. "Have fun."

"We will," said Stacy with a smile.

Maria nodded and turned to her boyfriend. "So I'll see you later."

"Yes you will."

The tall blonde felt like puking the minute their lips got attached.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"_How sickening."_

"Bye Stacy."

Her voice snapped her mind. "Oh right, bye!"

"Have fun with John!" said Randy with a smirk.

Maria laughed and gave him a wink. "Will do."

Once they walked away together and disappeared behind a corner, she couldn't help but to have a feeling of uncertainty building up inside her.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"God Torrie. I said I was sorry for a thousandth time already. What more do you want to hear?!"

"DID YOU JUST YELLED AT ME?!"

"Tor, wait! I didn't mean--"

But John didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he got attacked with pillows beating him repeatedly and more with the help of Mickie and Candice of course.

Mickie caught a glance at the sight of Maria returning. "Hey Ria! Come on and grab a pillow!"

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll stay out of it."

"Huh?" Mickie asked in bewilderment at Maria's sudden change in her tone of voice. Torrie and Candice stopped to look at them before looking at each other. The pillows were dropped eventually and were topped over John.

"What's wrong?" Torrie asked as she sat next to her. "And where's Randy?"

Maria looked across at her. "He's with Stacy."

Torrie was in disbelief of this. "What?!"

"I don't get it. Why is he with her?" Candice asked.

"Why is he with who?"

The divas' heads snapped to John's direction. He was now sitting up and trying to recover from brutal beating of the pillows.

"A little privacy if you don't mind," Torrie hissed.

"So this is the thanks I get for letting you girls use my ro…"

It only took just one glare from the emerald eyes that could get him to shut up at once. John knew to never piss off his girlfriend any further.

"Right then," said John, standing up to his feet. "I'll go get something to eat now."

Then he left.

"So yeah as I was saying," Candice resumed, repeating her question. "Why is he with her?"

"Yeah Ria, why is he?" Mickie questioned.

Maria made a sigh as her insecurities started to bug her again at the thought of blonde diva with her boyfriend.

"Because Stacy's his new trainee now..."

* * *

**Next chapter: Maria and the girls plan to spy on Randy and Stacy's training session.**


End file.
